Entre dos amores
by LovePearls
Summary: Isobel decide darle una oportunidad a Lord Merton y acepta salir con él. Las cosas se complican cuando el doctor Clarkson reaparece en la vida de Isobel, haciéndola dudar. Clasificado como M para futuros capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

Lord Merton la miraba desde la otra punta del salón. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Hacía ya una semana desde su declaración y su petición de matrimonio e Isobel no le había respondido. De hecho, en ese preciso instante, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Isobel charlaba animadamente con Violet y parecía haberse olvidado por completo de Dickie, algo que a él le ponía especialmente triste. Había albergado algunas esperanzas acerca de la decisión de Isobel y temía haberse equivocado.

Dickie se levantó disponiéndose a coger su abrigo y marcharse de aquella reunión social. En ese momento la señora Crawley le alcanzó.

Isobel: Lord Merton, ¿cómo está?

Merton: Señora Crawley, creí que no me había visto.

Isobel: Sí, quería saludarle cuando acabara de conversar con Violet pero como he visto que se iba a marchar…

Merton: Se me ha hecho un poco tarde.

Isobel: Le acompaño, si quiere. Yo también debería irme.

Merton: Sabe de sobras que estoy encantado de que me acompañe.

La señora Crawley cogió su abrigo y ambos salieron. Caminaron a lo largo del jardín de Downton Abbey y llegaron al camino de tierra que llevaba hacia el pueblo.

Isobel: ¿No ha traído su coche?

Merton: El chófer está en el pueblo haciendo unos encargos. No me importa caminar hacia allí. Entre usted y yo, no me gusta demasiado el coche. Me marea, creo que no me acostumbraré nunca.

Isobel río y lo miró a los ojos. Lo notaba distante, preocupado. La incomodidad a raíz de su proposición flotaba en el aire y a Isobel no le gustaba. Tenía que solucionarlo y no le sería difícil puesto que ya había tomado una decisión.

Isobel: Sobre aquello que me comentó…

Merton: ¿Si?

Isobel: Me gustaría ser sincera con usted, lord Merton.

Merton: Creame, quiero que lo sea. Aunque me duela.

Isobel: Usted me agrada. Me siento muy bien cuando estoy en su compañía. No quiero dejar de tratarle pero el matrimonio es un paso muy importante y me gustaría estar segura.

Merton: La entiendo.

Isobel: Es por eso que me gustaría proponerle algo. Podríamos seguir tratándonos de un modo más cercano. Pasar más tiempo juntos, conociéndonos y que las cosas se fueran dando poco a poco.

Merton: Me hace usted muy feliz, señora Crawley.

Isobel y el señor Grey se sonrieron.

Tras varias semanas saliendo, lord Merton e Isobel se habían acercado bastante e incluso empezaban a tener contacto físico, una mano en el hombro del otro, una caricia en la mejilla, un roce en la pierna… Estaban cómodos el uno con el otro e Isobel había empezado a sentir atracción física por él.

En ese momento estaban en el salón de la casa de Isobel. Era de noche y bailaban. Bailaban cogidos, muy cerca, al ritmo de la nueva radio que Isobel había comprado empujada por la curiosidad.

A Isobel le gustaba sentirse tan cerca de él, notar sus brazos rodeándola, poder perderse en el aroma que lord Merton desprendía. Dickie estaba en la gloria, tan cerca de ella. Deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, besarla. Sentir sus labios entre los suyos. Notar su temblor. Su calidez. Su suavidad. Fantaseaba con ese beso pero no se atrevía a iniciarlo, pues tenía miedo de incomodar a Isobel ahora que las cosas iban tan bien.

Pero no podía más. Y la ocasión era perfecta. Ambos, solos, a la luz de las velas, bailando tranquilamente, relajados. Decidió intentarlo delicadamente. Sólo insinuárselo para ver su reacción.

Despegó su mejilla de la de Isobel y la miró a los ojos. La mirada de lord Merton era penetrante y la desarmaba. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos y la señora Crawley se perdió en ellos. La hipnotizaron. Dickie acercó un poco sus labios a los de ella y se paró para apreciar la reacción de Isobel. Isobel no se movió, parecía esperar, esperar ese beso y quizá desearlo.

Lord Merton la miraba y le parecía percibir el deseo de Isobel hacia él pero estaba confundido. No estaba seguro de si el deseo era real o era una mera construcción de su mente incentivada por las ganas que él tenía de intimar con ella.

Lord Merton se arriesgó, avanzó hacia ella y la besó. Sus labios se rozaron. Isobel se tambaleó, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Cómo le había gustado ese roce, cómo deseaba más… Pero tenía miedo de ese "más". Aquello no estaba bien, ella era una señora respetable, era viuda, era una mujer, y era mayor. Eso era, una mujer mayor viuda.

Dickie profundizó el beso, confiado por la reacción de la señora Crawley, y el roce de labios se convirtió en una caricia, una caricia entre ambos labios que se movían lentamente, que se probaban, que se descubrían por primera vez.

Lord Merton e Isobel tenían los ojos cerrados, concentrados en disfrutar de ese beso que tanto les estaba gustando a ambos. El señor Grey no pudo evitar apretar más a Isobel contra su cuerpo tornando el beso en uno más apasionado. Isobel no se apartó, al contrario, se aferró más a él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa sensación. Sentía un leve cosquilleo entre las piernas. No podía ni quería ocultar más tiempo la atracción que sentía hacia Dickie y se entregó al beso con pasión.

Lord Merton era un hombre sensato, comedido. Pero estaba fuera de sí. Ese beso estaba haciendo que su enamoramiento se apoderara de él. Lo olvidó todo, sus modales, su educación, las presiones sociales y se convirtió en un hombre enamorado encendido por la pasión hacia la mujer que amaba.

Dickie siguió con el beso y lo llevó hacia el cuello de Isobel consiguiendo que ella gimiera sorprendida.

Dickie: ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Isobel no dudó.

Isobel: Al fondo a la izquierda.

Dickie la cogió por debajo de los muslos e Isobel le rodeó el cuello con los brazos enroscando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El señor Grey la llevó al dormitorio y la tumbó encima de la cama poniéndose encima y besándola.

Lord Merton le tocó el pelo, quería deshacerle el moño, observar su cabello suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Quería verla desencorsetada, libre de los convencionalismos. Quería verla como era realmente.

Isobel le leyó la mente y se soltó el pelo, dejando caer su cabello ondulado y castaño sobre sus hombros. Richard se lo acarició y siguió con el beso. Isobel cerró los ojos, estaba en otro mundo y no quería pensar en nada más que en aquel momento. Después de tantos años tenía derecho a volver a sentir la pasión que una vez había sentido con Reginald, su marido. Por primera vez en muchos años había vuelto a tener sensaciones similares a las que tenía cuando estaba casada con su esposo.

Dickie e Isobel se desvistieron mutuamente a la luz de las velas. Se miraban, se tocaban, olvidaron los tabúes, se dejaron llevar. No hubo incomodidades, ni miedos, todo fluyó de un modo agradable y placentero. El amanecer les encontró desnudos bajo las sábanas, abrazados y con una expresión relajada y feliz en el rostro.

Lord Merton se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol y vio a Isobel dormida. Le dio un beso en la frente, le acarició el pelo, le dejó una nota y se marchó.

Cuando Isobel se despertó vio la nota: "Ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. Te quiero. Dickie". La señora Crawley se descubrió a sí misma con una sonrisa bobalicona esbozada en sus labios mientras leía la nota. ¿Se estaba enamorando? Sí, Dios, sí, tenía que ser eso, amor, amor, amor. O no habría hecho una locura como aquella.

A media mañana, Isobel recibió un gran ramo de flores de lord Merton. Todo era perfecto. Estaba como en un sueño, como cuando había empezado a festejar con Reginald, más de treinta años atrás.

Dickie la visitó, de nuevo, por la tarde. Los besos ya eran algo habitual, iban y venían cómodamente al final de cualquier frase, ante cualquier mirada. Cualquier excusa era buena para que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo. Y entonces, Isobel hizo algo que ni ella misma esperaba.

Isobel: ¿Te quedarás a dormir esta noche también?

Esa pregunta era valiente, arriesgada pero sobre todo irracional. Lord Merton dudó. Haber cometido una locura arrastrados por la pasión la noche anterior era una cosa, convertirlo en una rutina otra muy diferente. Pero finalmente aceptó y se quedó.

A la mañana siguiente Violet acudió a visitar a Isobel preocupada porque esta última llevaba dos días sin llamarla.

Violet: Parece que ha estado muy ocupada últimamente.

Isobel: Sí, la verdad es que tengo la cabeza en otra parte. Disculpe que no la llamara. ¿No habrá pasado nada grave?

Violet: No, todo igual de aburrido que siempre. Pero cuénteme usted, porque por su cara intuyo que aquí sí que han pasado cosas. Cosas graves.

Isobel: No sé qué insinúa pero no ha pasado nada grave.

Violet se acercó a la señora Crawley. Su curiosidad era patente.

Violet: Yo sé que no estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Pero téngame confianza. Si hay algo que la preocupa.

Isobel: Estos días he estado con lord Merton…

Violet: Al final resultará más listo de lo que yo pensaba este hombre…

Isobel: Y bueno, ya sabe… Una cosa llevó a la otra…

Violet: ¡No me diga que lord Merton se atrevió a besarla!

Isobel tragó saliva.

Isobel: Más que a besarme… Sé que no hicimos lo correcto pero nos dejamos llevar.

Violet: ¡Dios santo! Pensaba que era usted una señora respetable, señora Crawley. No debió haber dejado que eso sucediera. No, usted, sin estar casados y a su edad.

Isobel: La edad no es el problema.

Violet: Oh querida! Mucho me temo que se equivoca. Ese es precisamente uno de los problemas más graves. De usted no se esperan los errores que una jovencita de hoy en día puede cometer. Usted ya no debería sentir esa pasión y, desde luego, debería saber cuál es su lugar y lo que puede y no puede hacer. Sobre todo lo que debe y no debe hacer y no debió haber hecho eso.

Isobel: No se lo vaya usted a contar lord Grantham ni a su familia.

Violet: Jamás les contaría sus deslices.

Isobel: Gracias. No sé qué debo hacer, yo no soy así.

Violet: Convertirse en una mujer de bien desde ahora mismo, disculparse con él y no volverlo a hacer. Aparentar, señora Crawley, aparentar, como todas hemos hecho.

Esa noche Isobel y Violet acudieron a una cena organizada por lady Grantham en Downton Abbey. Allí se encontraba lord Merton, charlando animosamente con un grupo de personas de la alta sociedad británica. Isobel se extrañó porque no fue a saludarla. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad pero la señora Crawley se sentía inquieta porque le resultaba extraño que lord Merton ni siquiera la saludara.

De repente lord Merton se puso a hablar con una señora que lo había acompañado toda la noche. Era una señora muy elegante, alta, esbelta, se notaba que de joven había sido preciosa. Isobel, enfadada, se acercó a lady Grantham.

Isobel: ¿Quién es la señora que acompaña a lord Merton?

Lady Grantham: Es lady Sheran. Su prometida.

Isobel: ¿Su prometida?

Lady Grantham: Sí, es muy reciente. Amor a primera vista.

La señora Crawley sintió una oleada de fúria recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Tenía que decirle algo, tenía que reprochárselo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Acaso no estaban saliendo? ¿No habían hecho el amor?

Isobel avanzó por la sala hacia él y hacia esa estúpida mujer pero se detuvo a medio camino. Se dio cuenta de que Violet la observaba temerosa de que cometiera una estupidez. No podía montar un escándalo en esa fiesta. Pero la cosa no quedaría así.

Isobel se giró y se dispuso a marchar de la fiesta pero en aquel momento escuchó la voz suave, tenue y dulce de lord Merton decir "te quiero". Se giró esperanzada pero observó que se lo acababa de decir a esa mujer, a la otra mujer.

Mientras se marchaba, sentía que las lágrimas de rabia le empezaban a brotar de los ojos. Oyó a lo lejos la voz de Violet llamándola pero hizo caso omiso. Quería salir de allí. Se sentía estúpida. Odiaba a lord Merton.

Justo en la puerta chocó contra un señor. El señor se disculpó. Isobel ni siquiera lo miró, tenía que salir de allí. Ese señor era el doctor. Vio cómo se alejaba, preocupado, nunca había visto a Isobel tan agresiva, tan alterada. Y mucho menos con lágrimas en los ojos.

El señor Clarkson entró en la estancia y se encontró con Violet, quien se estaba poniendo el abrigo.

Richard: ¿Está bien Isobel?

Violet: No lo creo.

Richard: ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ella?

Violet: Le va a necesitar mucho como amigo. No la deje sola.

Isobel llegó a su casa, se metió en la cama vestida y cerró los ojos. Aquello no le podía estar pasando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora: Gracias a todas por leerme. Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p>Isobel subió las escaleras a toda prisa, llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Se sentía humillada y traicionada. Ella pensaba que Lord Merton la quería. Sentía una gran decepción y a la vez, un gran miedo, miedo a que lord Merton le hubiera contado a alguien lo que habían hecho.<p>

Cerró los ojos y relajó todo el cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, había estado en tensión durante todo el camino. Se sentía mal. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotarle de los ojos, sorprendiéndola, ella no solía llorar.

La señora Crawley se sobresaltó al oír el timbre. ¿Sería Lord Merton? Se levantó ágilmente y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Se acomodó el vestido y se puso un mechón de pelo que le había caído del moño detrás de la oreja. Bajó las escaleras con la cabeza bien alta y abrió la puerta como si no estuviera nada afectada.

La persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta no resultó ser Lord Merton, sino el doctor Clarkson. La señora Crawley no se esperaba su visita pero le sonrió, eran buenos amigos.

Isobel: ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Richard: Sólo venía a ver como estaba, hace tiempo que no hablamos.

El doctor tenía razón, desde que Isobel había dejado su trabajo de enfermera en el hospital sus encuentros habían sido muy escasos.

Isobel: ¿Sabe usted la hora que es?

Richard: Espero no haberla despertado…

La señora Crawley le dejó entrar en su casa y le sirvió una taza de té caliente. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, uno en cada punta, al lado de la ventana. La luz de la luna iluminaba el salón y le daba un aspecto fantasmagórico.

Isobel: ¿Cómo van las cosas por el hospital?

Richard: Mucho trabajo, como siempre. Están empezando a haber muchos casos de gripe y nos falta personal.

Isobel: Entiendo…

Richard: Señora Crawley, usted nos sería de gran ayuda en el hospital. ¿No ha pensado en volver?

Isobel: No me siento con ánimos…

Richard: Yo creo que le vendría bien para distraerse y al mismo tiempo podría ayudar a decenas de personas a tener una atención mejor en el hospital. La gente la necesita.

El doctor Clarkson la conocía bien y sabía qué decirle exactamente para persuadirla con la idea de volver a trabajar como enfermera. Isobel giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Luego suspiró.

Isobel: Le prometo que lo pensaré.

Richard dio un sorbo de té y luego le sonrió.

Richard: ¿Cómo le va todo, señora Crawley?

Isobel se encogió de hombros. Esas últimas semanas con Lord Merton había estado más contenta que en los últimos meses pero, de todos modos, seguía pensando en Matthew todos los días y seguía sintiéndose triste y, en ocasiones, deprimida.

Richard se acercó un poco a ella y le cogió la mano.

Richard: Sabe que puede contar conmigo. Siempre.

Isobel: Lo sé, gracias doctor Clarkson. Es usted un buen hombre.

La señora Crawley dio dos sorbos a su té mientras el doctor Clarkson se levantaba y observaba la estantería del salón, que estaba repleta de libros. Sujetando su taza, el doctor estuvo leyendo algunos lomos de los libros por unos instantes. Finalmente, dejó la taza que sujetaba encima de la mesilla que se encontraba al lado del sofá y cogió uno de los libros de la estantería. Se giró hacia la señora Crawley.

Richard: Tiene usted una biblioteca maravillosa.

Isobel: La mayoría de los libros que hay aquí abajo eran de Reginald.

Richard se volvió a sentar en el sofá y abrió el libro que tenía entre las manos.

Richard: He visto que tiene muchos libros referidos a problemas respiratorios.

Isobel: Sí, era un tema que a él le interesaba especialmente desde que tuvo una paciente que se le murió debido a una insuficiencia respiratoria que no le diagnosticó bien. Desde ese momento se obsesionó con los problemas respiratorios y quiso saber más y más sobre ellos.

Richard: Precisamente este es un campo que yo no domino mucho. Este libro de enfermedades pulmonares parece muy interesante.

Isobel: Lléveselo, se lo presto.

El doctor Clarkson la miró sorprendido.

Richard: La verdad es que me sabe mal llevármelo. Si lo perdiera o le pasara algo, no me lo perdonaría.

Isobel: Aquí solamente coge polvo, yo no lo utilizo para nada. Usted le va a dar un buen uso. Estoy segura que a Reginald le hubiera encantado que lo tuviera usted.

Richard le sonrió, se levantó y se sentó junto a la mesa que había en el salón. Dejó el libro encima y lo abrió.

Richard: Si no le importa, lo voy a hojear y sólo me lo llevaré si lo considero necesario.

Isobel: Me parece bien.

El doctor Clarkson se absorbió en su lectura mientras la noche se oscurecía aún más. Estaba absorto leyendo esas líneas llenas de sabiduría médica. Fueron pasando los minutos y Richard no se dio ni cuenta. Hasta que levantó la cabeza y miró el gran reloj que presidía la sala. Ya eran las once de la noche.

Richard cerró el libro y giró la cabeza hacia Isobel para disculparse por su tardanza. Al mirarla, descubrió que se había quedado dormida en el sofá, vencida por el sueño y sin atreverse a estorbar su lectura pidiéndole que se marchara.

El señor Clarkson cogió su abrigo y su sombrero dispuesto a marcharse. Abrió la puerta del salón y dio un paso hacia fuera. Luego se giró pensando que no podía dejarla dormida en el sofá toda la noche. Volvió a dejar sus cosas en el colgador y se acercó a la señora Crawley.

Se acuclilló delante del sofá y le miró la cara. Estaba preciosa. Con cuidado la cogió en brazos y la subió a su dormitorio. El doctor Clarkson nunca había estado allí y cuando entró lo observó todo. El color de las cortinas, de las paredes, los muebles, la cama, la colcha, los cuadros, lo que tenía encima de su tocador… Richard estaba fascinado, había entrado en la habitación de la mujer que amaba y tenía a su alcance todas sus cosas, sus cartas, sus perfumes, sus recuerdos…

Richard dejó a Isobel con cuidado encima de la cama y la tapó con una manta que encontró en el armario. Le acarició el pelo y acercó mucho su cara a la de ella. Quería darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente o en la mejilla pero tenía miedo de despertarla. Acercó más su cara, quería oler esa aroma a lavanda que tanto le gustaba.

En ese momento, la señora Crawley abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó, apartándose rápidamente del doctor Clarkson.

Isobel: ¿Qué hago aquí? Váyase por favor, váyase ahora mismo.

Richard: No es lo que usted piensa. Yo sólo…

Isobel: Le he dicho que se vaya. Por favor, márchese.

Richard: Discúlpeme. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá y yo sólo la he llevado hasta aquí para que durmiera mejor. Ya me iba.

Isobel: Me dan igual sus motivos. Usted no debería estar aquí. Márchese.

El doctor Clarkson bajó la cabeza y salió de la habitación de la señora Crawley. Ella respiró más tranquila pero en toda la noche no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a lo sucedido. Había gritado al doctor, le había tratado mal y no se sentía bien por ello. Al despertarse se había asustado al verse en su habitación con los labios del doctor tan cerca de los suyos.

A la mañana siguiente, Isobel preparó unas madalenas y se fue hacia el hospital. Necesitaba disculparse con el doctor Clarkson.

Una vez la señora Crawley estuvo delante de la puerta del despacho del doctor, respiró profundamente unos segundos y llamó a la puerta. Desde el otro lado la voz del doctor Clarkson la invitó a entrar. Ella abrió la puerta y entró.

Richard estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo unos papeles. Levantó la mirada y su cara cambió al verla. Sus ojos se le iluminaron como siempre le pasaba al mirarla pero había una estela de preocupación en su mirada.

Richard: No la esperaba, señora Crawley.

Ella avanzó hacia el escritorio.

Isobel: He venido para disculparme.

Richard: Yo soy el que tiene que reiterar su disculpa, no usted.

La señora Crawley dejó la cesta con madalenas encima del escritorio, al lado de los papeles del doctor, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero.

Isobel: Le he hecho estas madalenas para disculparme.

El corazón de Richard se aceleró al saber que la señora Crawley le apreciaba lo suficiente como para desplazarse hasta el hospital para disculparse y además traerle unas madalenas.

Richard: ¿Las ha hecho usted?

Isobel: Sí, esta mañana.

Richard: Entonces seguro que estarán deliciosas.

Una tímida sonrisa se asomó por debajo del bigote del doctor Clarkson. La señora Crawley se la devolvió.

Richard: Siéntese, por favor.

Isobel se sentó en la silla que había al otro lado del escritorio del doctor Clarkson, quedando justo delante de él, separándolos sólo la mesa.

Isobel: Entonces, ¿acepta mis disculpas?

Richard: Claro que sí. Entiendo que reaccionara así, no debí haberla subido a su habitación. Debí pensar que ese gesto se podía malinterpretar.

Isobel: Yo no debí haber dudado de usted. Lo siento.

Espontáneamente, Richard alargó su mano para tocar la mano de Isobel. La acarició por un leve momento y luego la retiró. La señora Crawley miró hacia otro lado, visiblemente incómoda.

Isobel: Esta mañana he estado pensando en su proposición.

El doctor Clarkson tragó saliva, no podía ser que se estuviera refiriendo a su tentativa de pedirle matrimonio, ocurrida dos años atrás. Richard sintió que el corazón le latía muy rápido y que las manos le temblaban.

Isobel: Acepto volver a trabajar en el hospital.

Richard se sintió estúpido por un momento. Al pensar si quiera que la señora Crawley podía acordarse y tener en cuenta lo que él le dijo aquél día de feria. De todos modos, estaba contento. En el hospital realmente la necesitaban y, además, volverían a estar cerca todos los días, a trabajar en equipo, a compartir muchos momentos.

Richard: Ha tomado la decisión correcta. Hace mucha falta aquí. Y bien, ¿cuándo empieza?

Isobel: Ahora mismo si quiere.

El doctor Clarkson y la señora Crawley estuvieron todo el día en el hospital trabajando juntos. Mientras Isobel ponía una vacuna a un bebé, el doctor examinaba a una paciente. Mientras Richard suministraba medicamentos, la señora Crawley tomaba la temperatura a una mujer embarazada.

A media tarde se tomaron un descanso y aprovecharon para comerse juntos las madalenas que Isobel había preparado.

Richard: Uhmmmm, están buenísimas.

Al decirlo al doctor Clarkson se le escapo una migaja de madalena de entre los labios. La señora Crawley se echó a reír y Richard la siguió. Ambos estaban riéndose a carcajadas cuando entró una enfermera en el despacho.

Enfermera: Doctor Clarkson, hay un paciente que le necesita.

El doctor Clarkson y la señora Crawley dejaron de reír inmediatamente y se levantaron. Se dirigieron hacia el perchero para coger la bata de él y el delantal blanco de ella. Richard quería coger el delantal de ella para dárselo y luego coger su bata. Por el contrario, Isobel pensó que el señor Clarkson iba a coger su bata mientras ella cogía su delantal. El resultado fue que la mano de Isobel se posó encima de la del doctor Clarkson sin querer. Ambos se miraron. Estaban muy cerca. La señora Crawley se fijó en los ojos del doctor. La mirada de él era transparente y clara, inspiraba confianza. Sus ojos eran atrayentes. Por un momento la hipnotizaron, haciendo que ella se perdiera en ese mar azulado.

Richard sonrió. Isobel apartó la mano.

Isobel: Lo siento.

Richard: No se preocupe. Ya me encargo yo del paciente, se está haciendo tarde ya. Debería marcharse a casa y descansar. Mañana la necesitamos otra vez aquí.

La señora Crawley asintió. Cogió el abrigo y la cesta de madalenas ya vacía y se marchó.

Isobel caminó hacia su casa pensando lo grato que había sido ese día en el hospital. Estaba contenta volviéndose a sentir útil. Aunque al principio no estaba segura, empezaba a pensar que volver a trabajar de enfermera había sido una buena decisión.

La señora Crawley abrió la puerta de su casa, entró en el salón y dejó su abrigo y la cesta en la silla más próxima. Al alzar la vista, pero, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en el salón. El señor Merton estaba de pie observándola con una gran sonrisa en los labios, una pequeña cajita en la mano izquierda y un gran ramo de rosas rojas en la mano derecha.

Lord Merton: Te estaba esperando.

Isobel: ¿Qué hace usted aquí? No quiero verle.

Lord Merton se sorprendió.

Lord Merton: ¿Por qué?

Isobel: Lo sabe de sobras.

Lord Merton dejó el ramo de flores y la cajita encima de la mesa y se acercó a ella con el rostro serio.

Lord Merton: Isobel, ¿qué pasa?

Isobel: Te vi con tu prometida.

Lord Merton: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Isobel: De la cena de ayer en Downton Abbey, estabas con ella.

Lord Merton: ¿Te refieres a la mujer que iba de azul?

Isobel: A esa misma. A la que le dijiste "te quiero".

Lord Merton se echó a reír. Aquello desconcertó a la señora Crawley, quien estaba empezando a tener ganas de darle un bofetón y echarlo de su casa.

Lord Merton: Isobel, cariño…

Lord Merton se acercó a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos. La señora Crawley se resistió.

Lord Merton: Eh, eh… Escúchame por favor.

Isobel se quedó quieta y le miró a los ojos.

Lord Merton: Lady Sheran es mi hermana. Mi hermana, Isobel. Mi hermana. Sí que quiero a mi hermana pero no la quiero como te quiero a ti.

La señora Crawley se quedó estupefacta. No sabía que decir.

Lord Merton: Perdóname por no haber hablado contigo estos tres últimos días pero estaba preparando mi sorpresa para hoy. Y en la cena quería estar contigo cuando acabara de conversar con mi hermana. Hacía un año que no la veía, entiéndeme. Pero cuando fui a buscarte, lady Grantham me dijo que te habías marchado.

Isobel: Precisamente lady Grantham me dijo que lady Sheran era tu prometida, que había sido amor a primera vista.

Lord Merton: Qué extraño…

Isobel: Me estás mintiendo…

Lord Merton: Te juro que no te estoy mintiendo Isobel. Mira, te llevaré a conocer a mi hermana. De hecho quería presentaros ayer por la noche.

Lord Merton se quedó pensativo.

Lord Merton: Estoy pensando que lady Grantham debió confundirse. Yo, por la mañana, le pregunté si lady Sheran podía asistir a la cena. Ella me vio muy contento y me preguntó que por qué lo estaba y yo le conté que estaba enamorado de una mujer maravillosa y que quería que fuera mi prometida.

Isobel arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

Lord Merton: Cariño, esa mujer eras tú. Yo estaba hablando de cosas distintas. Lady Grantham debió pensar que lady Sheran era esa mujer.

Isobel dio un paso adelante y entrelazó sus manos con las de él.

Isobel: ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

Lord Merton: Claro que sí. Estoy enamorado de ti. Estoy muy muy enamorado de ti. Nada ha cambiado. Hemos hecho el amor dos veces y sólo Dios sabe cómo me he sentido estando contigo. En el paraíso, Isobel. No te cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Lord Merton bajó el rostro hacia ella y se fundieron en un beso cálido.

Lord Merton: Lo siento muchísimo.

El noble la abrazó, la estrujó entre sus brazos mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Lord Merton: Lo siento, tanto. Siento el malentendido, Isobel. No quiero que sufras. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Isobel se sintió aliviada. Todo había sido una equivocación. Lord Merton se alejó de ella para ir a buscar la pequeña cajita, se la metió en el bolsillo. Mientras, Isobel puso las flores en agua.

Isobel: Me encantan las flores.

Lord Merton: Son casi tan bonitas como tú.

Isobel se sonrojó.

Lord Merton: Yo… Quería darte esta sorpresa, para hacerlo bien esta vez.

Lord Merton se arrodilló y sacó de su bolsillo la cajita. La abrió dejando a la vista un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

Lord Merton: ¿Isobel, quieres casarte conmigo?

Isobel lo contempló unos segundos.

Isobel: Sí, quiero.

Lord Merton se levantó y le puso el anillo en el dedo. Le quedaba fantástico. Luego la besó en los labios pasionalmente. La señora Crawley se separó.

Isobel: No me malinterpretes, Richard, pero creo que acostarnos juntos fue un error. Es demasiado pronto. Me gustaría ir un poco más lenta.

Lord Merton: Ya sabes que yo no te presionaré en ese sentido. Iremos al ritmo que tú quieras.

Isobel: Gracias.

Lord Merton la besó en los labios. Isobel le sonrió.

La verdad era que ya no tenía tantas ganas de hacer el amor con él. Por lord Merton sentía cariño, amor… pero en ese momento, aun habiendo aceptado casarse con él, no sentía ganas de tener intimidad física con él. No sabía muy bien la razón de ese cambio repentino en sus sentimientos. Se empezó a plantear por qué se había acostado con él… ¿Había sido por amor? ¿Realmente porque lord Merton le atraía físicamente? ¿O había sido por soledad? ¿Por inercia, quizá?

En ese momento una imagen recorrió su mente: un hombre apuesto, inteligente, amable, elegante y atento cuyo nombre era Richard. Y no era precisamente el Richard que la estaba abrazando en ese momento, sino otro, otro Richard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora: Gracias a Anke por todo! Y a fancatt y Daimhin por las reviews! Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Isobel masticó el último trozo de tarta que le quedaba en el plato y miró a lord Merton. Había llegado la hora de anunciar su compromiso. La señora Crawley no había pensado mucho en aquel momento durante los últimos días pero en ese instante estaba nerviosa.<p>

Lord Merton la miró anunciándole que el momento había llegado. Dickie se levantó y el resto de la mesa empezó a bajar las voces y a dejar de hablar. Todos miraron a lord Merton con curiosidad.

Merton: Isobel y yo tenemos una noticia que darles…

Toda la familia Crawley miró a Isobel, sorprendida. La señora Crawley se levantó y se aclaró la garganta. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar. La única que lo sabía en aquella mesa era Violet, que tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios y la miraba, divertida.

Isobel: Lord Merton y yo nos vamos a casar.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Tom miró sonriente a Isobel y decidió romper ese silencio.

Tom: Me alegro mucho señora Crawley. Hacen muy buena pareja. Propongo un brindis por los prometidos.

Violet fue la primera en alzar su copa y todos la siguieron. Luego, estuvieron charlando en la biblioteca un buen rato. Violet aprovechó para acercarse a Isobel, robándosela un momento a lord Merton – quién estaba pletórico al poder mostrarse públicamente como el prometido de la señora Crawley –.

Violet: Ya es oficial.

Isobel: Sí, soy la futura lady Merton. O eso me temo.

Violet: Puede renunciar a su título.

Isobel: No lo veo necesario… Digo… Sería un desprecio hacia Dickie.

Violet e Isobel se miraron y se echaron a reír.

Violet: ¿Está segura del paso que va a dar?

Isobel se quedó pensativa.

Isobel: No creo en las certezas absolutas. Lord Merton me ama y yo lo quiero. Creo que he tomado la decisión correcta.

Violet la miró con preocupación.

Violet: Espero que siguiera mis consejos en cuanto a los asuntos íntimos que tratamos hace días…

Isobel: Créame que los seguí. Eso sí que fue un error me temo. El hecho que yo tenga una mente abierta, no hace que la sociedad la tenga.

Violet alzó su copa.

Violet: Bien dicho, prima.

Al finalizar la fiesta, Isobel regresó a casa acompañada por lord Merton. Estuvieron comentando las reacciones de la familia Crawley a su compromiso. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la señora Crawley, lord Merton puso sus manos en los brazos de ella y la miró a los ojos.

Merton: Creo que el siguiente paso es que conozcas a mis hijos. Quiero decir… que los conozcas como mi prometida.

Isobel asintió. La idea la ponía un poco nerviosa pero trató de ocultarlo.

Merton: Prepararé un almuerzo pronto.

Lord Merton se inclinó para darle un beso casto en los labios y se marchó. Isobel entró en su casa y saludó a Molesley.

Molesley: Ha llegado el correo, señora Crawley. Se lo he dejado en la mesita del salón. ¿A qué hora desearía cenar esta noche?

Isobel: A las seis está bien, Molesley.

Molesley asintió y se retiró a la cocina para informar a la cocinera.

Isobel entró al salón, se quitó los guantes y el sombrero. Dejó el abrigo en el perchero y se sentó en el sillón. El fuego estaba encendido, ella lo agradeció porque realmente ese día hacía mucho frío. Alargó la mano para echar un vistazo a las cartas que habían llegado. Su mirada quedó fijada en un sobre en particular. El origen de esa carta era francés. Abrió la carta rápidamente, muerta de curiosidad. Sacó de su bolsillo sus pequeñas lentes y leyó atentamente su contenido. La carta era del doctor Briand. No se lo podía creer. Iba a ir a visitarla.

El doctor Briand y la señora Crawley se habían conocido en Francia, durante la Gran Guerra. Isobel había ido allí a ayudar como enfermera. El doctor Briand, precisamente, había sido colega de su marido. Ambos habían intercambiado publicaciones médicas por carta cuando Reginald aún vivía. Poco después de su muerte, la señora Crawley recibió una carta del doctor Briand ofreciéndole cualquier tipo de ayuda que necesitara y facilitándole su dirección. El doctor Briand le había escrito cada Navidad desde entonces y, en mitad de la Gran Guerra, le había comentado que habían montado un hospital de campaña al norte de Francia para ayudar a los soldados heridos.

En aquél momento, Cora se había adueñado de la organización de la casa de convalecencia montada en Downton Abbey, había echado por tierra los horarios de las enfermeras y de las comidas que había preparado Isobel y la había desplazado completamente. A su vez, el doctor Clarkson, no intercedió por ella ni la ayudó a recuperar el control. Isobel consideraba que la persona que estuviera al frente de la casa de convalecencia tenía que tener conocimientos de medicina y estar familiarizada con los tratamientos que allí se aplicaban pero, por lo visto, el doctor Clarkson y Cora no pensaban lo mismo.

Isobel les avisó de su marcha. Les dijo que debía ir allí donde fuera útil, allí donde la quisieran. Ni Cora ni el doctor Clarkson intentaron disuadirla de esa idea. A Isobel eso le dolió en el alma. Decidió escribir al doctor Briand ofreciéndose voluntaria para ir a Francia y ayudarles. El doctor Briand se sorprendió al leer la carta de Isobel pero aceptó en seguida su ayuda, puesto que para él Isobel era una enfermera cualificada con muchos años de experiencia y que había visto como trabajaba su marido, un reputado médico. De esta manera, Isobel se marchó a Francia y estuvo trabajando codo a codo con el doctor Briand durante dos meses. Esos dos meses consiguieron hacerle olvidar que en Downton Abbey se la había rechazado. Ella se habría quedado más pero la noticia de que Matthew había regresado a Downton herido, la hizo volver…

La señora Crawley aguardó en la estación hasta que el tren en el que viajaba el doctor Briand llegó. Estaba algo nerviosa, pues hacía cinco años que no lo veía. La mirada de Isobel repasaba las puertas de todos los vagones pero no lograba ver al doctor Briand. En la estación había muchísima gente. De repente, notó una mano posándose en su hombro. Se giró y lo vió. Allí estaba.

El doctor Briand era un hombre de unos sesenta años de edad, con el pelo gris y los ojos verdes. Llevaba un traje negro y una maleta.

Doctor Briand: Señora Crawley.

Isobel alargó la mano para dársela pero el doctor Briand se le avanzó y la abrazó. Fue un abrazo fuerte y firme, que no desconcertó a la señora Crawley, pues el carácter del doctor Briand era despreocupado y espontáneo.

Doctor Briand: La he echado de menos.

La señora Crawley sonrió. El doctor Briand tenía un marcado acento francés.

Isobel: Yo también.

Al llegar a la casa de Isobel, ella le mostró su cuarto y el doctor Briand dejó su maleta.

Isobel: ¿Qué le gustaría hacer hoy?

Doctor Briand: Me encantaría conocer el hospital más cercano. De hecho, la semana que viene, antes de volver a Francia, como sabe, tengo dos reuniones con médicos en Londres y me gustaría ver cómo se trabaja aquí, en Inglaterra, especialmente en pueblos tan pequeños como los de esta zona.

Isobel: Precisamente tengo una relación de amistad con el médico de esta zona, el doctor Clarkson.

Isobel y el doctor Briand cogieron sus abrigos, salieron de casa y se dirigieron al hospital.

Doctor Briand: ¿Ha trabajado en el hospital?

Isobel: Sí, de hecho ahora mismo debería estar allí trabajando pero ya le dije al doctor Clarkson que estos días estaría ocupada.

Doctor Briand: Por mí no se preocupe. Me gustaría observar cómo trabajan, así que me iría bien pasar en el hospital varias horas, si al doctor Clarkson no le importa. Usted puede seguir con sus tareas allí mientras.

Isobel: Ohh, estoy segura que al doctor Clarkson no le importará. Es un buen hombre.

Solo por como hablaba Isobel de él, el doctor Briand pareció intuir que la relación entre el doctor Clarkson y ella era muy estrecha y que la señora Crawley le tenía un enorme cariño a ese hombre o quizá algo más.

La señora Crawley había decidido no contarle al doctor Briand nada acerca de su compromiso con lord Merton. Al haber sido, el doctor Briand, amigo de Reginald, Isobel prefería no decírselo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, caminaron hasta el despacho del doctor Clarkson pero una enfermera les comunicó que había tenido que salir para atender a un paciente en su domicilio, pero que volvería enseguida. Isobel entró en el despacho del doctor Clarkson.

Isobel: Le podemos esperar en su despacho. No creo que le importe.

El doctor Briand entró y se sentó junto a la señora Crawley en las sillas que había delante del escritorio, de espaldas a la puerta. Estuvieron charlando sobre los nuevos tiempos hasta que el doctor Clarkson apareció. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se llevó un susto de muerte al ver a dos personas dentro de su despacho.

Richard: ¿Pero qué hacen dentro de…?

Isobel se giró hacia la puerta.

Isobel: Doctor Clarkson, pensé que no le importaría que le esperáramos aquí.

Al verla a Richard se le iluminó el corazón, claro que no le importaba. Ojalá estuviera Isobel todos los días esperándole en su despacho.

Richard: Perdone, no la había visto. Claro que no me importa, señora Crawley.

Sólo en ese momento, el doctor Clarkson se fijó en la figura que acompañaba a la señora Crawley. Era un hombre alto y bien parecido. A Richard no le gustó verlos juntos. ¿Quién sería aquél hombre?

Isobel y el doctor Briand se levantaron de la silla y el doctor Briand le dio la mano al doctor Clarkson.

Isobel: Doctor Clarkson, le presento al doctor Briand, un buen amigo mío. Estuve trabajando con él los meses que pasé en Francia, durante la Gran Guerra.

Richard se sorprendió al saber la identidad del hombre. No le gustaba recordar el momento en que Isobel se había marchado a Francia a trabajar. Se había arrepentido muchísimas veces de lo ocurrido porque sabía que él podía haber hecho algo para que se quedara y sin embargo, con su silencio, había provocado su marcha.

Isobel: El doctor Briand se quedará unos días en mi casa pero la semana que viene tiene unos compromisos en Londres.

Doctor Briand: Durante el tiempo que voy a estar aquí me gustaría ver un poco el funcionamiento del hospital.

El doctor Clarkson aún estaba aturdido por el hecho de que el doctor Briand se hospedara en casa de Isobel y no contestó rápido.

Richard: Claro, claro. Estaremos encantados de tenerle por aquí. Puede acompañarme, si lo desea, a las visitas con pacientes.

Durante la primera visita que el doctor Clarkson efectuó esa tarde, el doctor Briand se mostró muy interesado en todo momento. Se dedicó no sólo a observarle sino también a corregirle y a proponerle nuevos tratamientos o diagnósticos que el doctor Clarkson no había tenido en cuenta.

Richard en seguida se dio cuenta de la alta formación del doctor Briand. Sin duda, era mejor médico que él. Eso le hizo sentir mal.

Durante los días siguientes, sucedió lo mismo, hundiendo aún más la autoestima que el doctor Clarkson se tenía como médico.

Mientras Richard estaba sacando unos frascos del armario de su despacho, el doctor Briand lo observaba sentado.

Doctor Briand: Tiene mucha suerte de tener a la señora Crawley trabajando con usted.

El doctor Clarkson dejó los frascos encima del escritorio y se giró para mirarlo.

Richard: Sí, es una suerte.

Doctor Briand: No sólo estamos hablando de contar con una enfermera altamente cualificada, con años de experiencia y que tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar codo a codo con su marido Reginald Crawley, uno de los médicos más reputados en el campo de enfermedades respiratorias y afecciones infantiles, sino que, además, su carácter afecta de una manera primordial en su trabajo.

El doctor Clarkson arqueó la ceja.

Richard: Sí, a menudo la señora Crawley es bastante… tenaz.

Doctor Briand: Yo me refería a que su pasión por todo aquello que realiza, la convierte en una profesional excepcional. Ya no se trata sólo de su experiencia y cualificación sino que convierte cada caso en algo personal e importante para ella. Esa pasión y tenacidad, como usted dice, consiguieron milagros médicos en Francia. La señora Crawley no sólo les da a los pacientes una atención médica impecable sino que les da un trato personal que verdaderamente marca la diferencia.

Después de semejante discurso, el doctor Clarkson no sabía qué decir. El doctor Briand valoraba a Isobel de una manera que él nunca había sabido. Esos días habían sido horribles para el doctor Clarkson, no paraba de sentir celos cuando veía a Isobel y al doctor Briand reírse en los pasillos y cuando se acostaba y cerraba los ojos parecía poder verlos juntos, bajo el mismo techo, durmiendo.

El doctor Briand se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Richard, le puso una mano en el hombro.

Doctor Briand: Déjeme decirle que Isobel estaba bastante triste cuando llegó a Francia. El primer día estuvimos hablando y se sentía mal por el rechazo de lady Grantham pero sobre todo se sentía mal por no poder trabajar a su lado. Créame que Isobel lo que quería era ser útil aquí y no haberse tenido que ir.

El doctor Briand volvió a su silla y el doctor Clarkson, emocionado por lo que acababa de escuchar, se sentó al otro lado del escritorio.

Doctor Briand: No sé cómo no la pudieron necesitar aquí.

Richard: Fue un error por mi parte. Pero no quiero recordar más el pasado. Lo importante es que la señora Crawley está trabajando de nuevo en este hospital. Tanto todo el personal médico como yo estamos encantados de tenerla aquí.

El doctor Clarkson cogió los dos frascos que había sacado del armario, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a irse. El doctor Briand giró la cabeza hacia atrás.

Doctor Briand: ¿Usted la quiere verdad?

Antes de girarse, el doctor Clarkson tragó saliva.

Richard: ¿Cómo dice?

El doctor Briand se levantó sonriendo. Cogió los frascos de las manos de Richard y los volvió a dejar en el escritorio.

Doctor Briand: He preguntado que si quiere a Isobel. Pero ya sé que sí que la quiere. Richard, perdón por la confianza pero… he visto como la miras. Desde el momento que entraste por esa puerta y nos viste sentados aquí, lo supe.

Richard: La verdad es que sí, no puedo negarlo delante de usted.

Doctor Briand: ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

Richard: Ella sólo me ve como un buen amigo.

Doctor Briand: Quizá no…

Richard: Hace un par de años, le insinué la idea de que nos casáramos pero me rechazó.

Doctor Briand: ¿Cómo sabes que con esa insinuación ella entendió que la querías? ¿Y cómo sabes que, en el caso que lo entendiera, sus sentimientos no han cambiado en estos años?

Aquellas preguntas hicieron reflexionar al doctor Clarkson.

Richard: No lo sé, pero no me quiero arriesgar a un segundo rechazo. Prefiero que sea así.

Doctor Briand: Mire, yo estoy casado y tengo dos hijos. Amo profundamente a mi mujer. Al principio no me atrevía a decirle nada porque ella salía con otro hombre pero, un día, no pude aguantar más y se lo dije. Resultó que ella también estaba enamorada de mí pero tampoco se atrevía a decírmelo. Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida. Todo cambió por completo, haciéndome muy feliz.

El doctor Clarkson bajó la cabeza, pensativo.

Doctor Briand: No lo quiero presionar pero yo se lo diría, Richard. En realidad no tienes tanto que perder, estoy seguro de que Isobel seguiría siendo tu amiga aunque te rechazase y si no te rechaza, créeme que tienes un mundo que ganar.

En aquel momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió. Isobel entró con una sonrisa, que se amplió al ver al doctor Briand y al doctor Clarkson juntos charlando.

Isobel: ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

El doctor Briand y el doctor Clarkson se mantuvieron callados.

Isobel: ¿Algo va mal?

Doctor Briand: No, estábamos hablando de temas personales, Isobel. Cosas de hombres, nos has asustado, eso es todo.

El doctor Clarkson se sorprendió de la sinceridad del doctor Briand.

Isobel: Así que de temas de hombres…

La señora Crawley lanzo una mirada pícara al doctor Briand y al doctor Clarkson. Aquello aceleró el pulso de éste último.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, pero el doctor Clarkson no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras que le había dicho el doctor Briand, a los consejos que le había dado. ¿Debía declararse a Isobel? ¿Realmente tenía alguna posibilidad? El corazón se le aceleraba sólo pensando en la posibilidad de que ella le correspondiera.

El doctor Briand tenía previsto marcharse al día siguiente y por ese motivo se hallaba en la habitación que tenía en la casa de la señora Crawley, haciéndose la maleta. Había pasado unos días estupendos con ella y con el doctor Clarkson y le daba pena marcharse. Los echaría de menos.

El timbre de la casa de la señora Crawley sonó y ella acudió a la puerta. Al abrirla vio a Lord Merton sonriente. Él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Isobel le sonrió.

Dickie: ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

En aquel momento, el doctor Briand bajó por las escaleras cargado con la maleta.

Doctor Briand: Isobel, dejo la maleta aquí abajo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lord Merton se quedó estupefacto al ver a un hombre en casa de Isobel, pero no sólo eso sino al verlo bajar con una maleta y sobre todo al oír como llamaba por su nombre de pila a su prometida.

Dickie: Isobel… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Isobel tragó saliva, aquella era una situación incómoda a pesar que ella sabía que no tenía nada que esconder.

Isobel: Es un buen amigo mío, el doctor Briand. Sólo un amigo, Dickie.

El doctor Briand, con su sonrisa habitual, dejó la maleta en el suelo y le alargó la mano para estrechársela. Lord Merton dudó pero finalmente se la dio, al fin y al cabo era un caballero.

Isobel: Doctor Briand, éste es lord Merton…

Dickie: Soy su prometido. ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas Isobel?

El doctor Briand estaba sorprendido al conocer la noticia de que Isobel se iba a casar. La miró. La suya no era una mirada de reproche, sino de alegría, algo que agradó a Isobel, quien no le había contado nada de su compromiso al doctor Briand porque había formado parte de la época en que Reginald y ella eran felices.

Isobel y lord Merton salieron al jardín.

Dickie: ¿Por qué no me contaste que un amigo se iba a quedar en tu casa?

Isobel: Entiéndeme, no quería que supiera que estaba prometida. Ese doctor fue íntimo amigo de Reginald…

Dickie: Entiendo… Pero me lo podrías haber comentado a mí. ¿No?

Isobel: Sí, lo siento…

Lord Merton la abrazó, comprensivo.

Dickie: Isobel, cariño, yo confío mucho en ti pero me gustaría que tú me tuvieras la misma confianza y que me contaras las cosas.

Isobel: Ha sido un error, perdóname.

Dickie la miró a los ojos y sonrió. Era un hombre muy comprensivo y la amaba muchísimo. Isobel se sintió aliviada al ver su sonrisa. Le gustó que no se enfadara como otros hombres celosos habrían hecho. Le gustó ver que confiaba en ella. Porque podía confiar en ella…

Lord Merton acercó sus labios a los de ella. Isobel se esperaba un beso casto pero se vio sorprendida por la pasión de lord Merton. Sus labios pasaron de estar unidos por un leve roce a estar totalmente fundidos. Isobel abrió la boca para dejar entrar la lengua de lord Merton. Se acercaron más y más y siguieron con ese beso tan agradable. Mientras lord Merton se sentía en la gloria besándola, Isobel se sentía bien pero sólo eso, bien.

El doctor Briand los observaba a través de la ventana y sonreía. Acababa de conocer una faceta de Isobel que no conocía, aunque hubiera sido fácil imaginar lo apasionada que era viendo la pasión con la que defendía todas las causas en las que creía.

Aquella misma tarde, el doctor Clarkson se había puesto sus mejores galas, había acudido al mercado del pueblo a comprar un ramo de flores y se había dirigido hacia la casa de la señora Crawley. Las palabras del doctor Briand le habían dado la fuerza necesaria para declararse a Isobel, esta vez más directamente que la vez anterior.

Richard se acercó a la puerta que daba al jardín de la señora Crawley. Miró al suelo, respiró hondo y fijó su mirada en la puerta de la entrada de la casa. Pero había algo que le impedía verla en su totalidad. Dos figuras en medio del jardín besándose. Richard reconoció la figura esbelta de Isobel y vio que la otra persona era… Lord Merton.

Por unos segundos, el doctor Clarkson no respiró. Isobel se estaba besando con otro hombre. Con otro hombre que no era él. Alguien estaba sintiendo sus labios húmedos, su cuerpo junto al de él… Richard se moría de celos.

El doctor Clarkson pensó que había sido el primero en conocerla pero la había valorado tarde, que había dejado escapar a una joya, cuando podría haber estado día a día conquistándola.

Richard se giró y volvió atrás sobre sus pasos. Estaba abatido, hundido. Tiró el ramo de flores al suelo y se alejó.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, Richard recibió una llamada. Provenía de la casa de la condesa viuda, parecía ser que Spratt tenía fiebre alta y estaba en la cama, mareado. El doctor Clarkson cogió su maletín y salió de su casa - pasaría un momento por la casa de Violet antes de acercarse al hospital -.

Mientras revisaba a Spratt, Violet estaba de pie junto a la cama y su expresión reflejaba preocupación. El doctor Clarkson se levantó y dejó la habitación de Spratt junto a Violet.

Violet: ¿Qué tiene, doctor?

Richard: No es nada grave... Sólo es amigdalitis. Necesitará reposo y un jarabe que le voy a dejar apuntado.

Violet: ¿Pero qué voy a hacer yo sin mayordomo?

Richard arqueó la ceja y la miró.

Richard: Tendrá que arreglárselas por unos días. Si Spratt se queda en la cama, en dos o tres días estará bien, si no, va a arrastrar la amigdalitis y a la larga será peor.

Violet suspiró.

Violet: Tendré que preguntarle a la señora Crawley como vivir sin servicio.

El doctor Clarkson cambió la expresión de su rostro levemente. Violet se dio cuenta de su cambio de ánimo repentino.

Violet: ¿Se encuentra bien, doctor Clarkson?

Richard: Sí. No es nada.

Violet: ¿Es por la señora Crawley? ¿Ya se lo ha dicho, verdad?

Richard: No me ha dicho nada. Lo he visto yo.

Violet: ¿A qué se refiere?

Richard: Ayer les vi... juntos.

Violet: Desde que se prometieron, están demasiado acaramelados. Eso me produce... un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Richard: ¿Se van a casar?

Violet: Sí, ¿no lo sabía? Lo anunciaron en Downton la semana pasada, durante una cena.

El doctor Clarkson sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, le faltaba el aire.

Richard: Me tengo que ir.

Violet le acompañó a la puerta.

Violet: Gracias por todo, doctor Clarkson. No se atormente demasiado…

El doctor dejó la casa de la condesa viuda y se dirigió al hospital. Durante el camino no pudo parar de pensar que Isobel estaría allí, en el hospital, como cada día y que tendría que verla. No sabía si decirle que la había visto con Lord Merton o no. No quería encontrarse con ella, de hecho. Ese día habría dado lo que fuera por no verla pero sabía que tenía que acudir al hospital, era su trabajo. El problema era que ella estaría allí. No había manera de evitarla. Pero no quería verla, no quería verla porque sería demasiado doloroso y porque no sabía si podría controlar sus celos hasta el punto que ella no supiera que algo le sucedía.

Richard se tranquilizó al no encontrarse a Isobel por los pasillos del hospital. Entró a su despacho y respiró aliviado. De repente, notó una mano posarse en su hombro. Se giró y ahí estaba Isobel, otra vez dentro de su despacho.

Richard se puso serio, lo que sorprendió a Isobel.

Richard: No puede entrar en mi despacho y darme estos sustos siempre que quiera, señora Crawley. Recuerde que éste es mi despacho.

Isobel: Le estaba esperando aquí para darle un regalo, doctor Clarkson. El doctor Briand y yo le compramos algo para agradecerle que haya dejado al doctor Briand acompañarle esta semana.

Richard: ¿Dónde está él?

Isobel: Se ha ido a primera hora de la mañana hacia Londres. De ahí partirá directamente hacia Francia.

La señora Crawley sacó del bolsillo de su falda un pañuelo blanco y se acercó a Richard.

Isobel: Quiero darle una sorpresa. Le voy a tapar los ojos para que no vea el regalo hasta que lo tenga enfrente.

El doctor Clarkson puso sus ojos en blanco. Isobel parecía muy contenta esa mañana, seguramente sería por los besos que se había dado con lord Merton la tarde anterior. Un pensamiento asaltó la cabeza del doctor: "¿Habrían pasado la noche juntos?"

Richard no se resistió cuando la señora Crawley le puso el pañuelo encima de los ojos y le rodeó la cabeza con él. La sentía detrás de él, muy cerca, notaba sus manos acariciando su pelo involuntariamente mientras le ataba el pañuelo detrás de la cabeza. Richard se puso nervioso al notarla tan cerca. Isobel se separó.

Isobel: No se mueva. Voy a traer el regalo.

La señora Crawley cogió el regalo: un maletín de médico de piel de color negro y lo puso delante de los ojos vendados del doctor Clarkson. A continuación, le quitó el pañuelo de los ojos. Richard tuvo una grata sorpresa al ver cuál era el regalo. Realmente su maletín estaba muy viejo y necesitaba cambiarlo. Ese maletín nuevo parecía más práctico y señorial.

Richard: Muchas gracias.

La cara del doctor Clarkson era de tristeza. Aunque Isobel estuviera allí sonriéndole, sabía que no le quería a él, sabía que amaba a otro, que se iba a casar con otro.

Isobel: ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No le ha gustado el regalo?

Richard: No es eso...

Richard caminó hacia el escritorio.

Isobel: ¿Entonces, qué es?

El doctor Clarkson empezaba a estar incómodo.

Isobel: Dígamelo por favor...

Richard: Tengo mucho trabajo, sería mejor que usted volviera al suyo también.

Isobel: ¿Por qué está tan distante?

Richard: No estoy distante.

Isobel: Sí que lo está y no me voy a ir hasta que me diga por qué.

La señora Crawley se sentó en la silla que había delante del escritorio del doctor Clarkson. Richard sabía lo cabezona que era, no se iba a ir hasta averiguar que le pasaba.

Richard: Sus pacientes están esperando, la necesitan...

Isobel no contestó. No estaba interesada en seguirle el juego. Solamente quería saber qué perturbaba al doctor Clarkson, qué parecía haberle robado la alegría. Era su mejor amigo y realmente la preocupaba.

Richard se resignó.

Richard: Ayer la vi con lord Merton...

Isobel tragó saliva. El momento era realmente muy incómodo. Durante algunos segundos, ambos permanecieron callados evitando mirarse a los ojos.

Isobel: Tenía que habérselo dicho...

Richard: ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Isobel: No lo sé...

Pero la señora Crawley sí que lo sabía. No se lo había dicho porque esos últimos días había estado sintiendo cosas por el doctor Clarkson que no había sentido antes.

Richard: ¿Lo hizo por qué pensó que yo me disgustaría?

Isobel: Sí, supongo...

Richard se quedó en silencio unos segundos. La señora Crawley no sabía qué hacer, le dolía en el alma ver al doctor triste.

Isobel: Diga algo, por favor.

Richard alzó la mirada hacia ella.

Richard: Pensé que si algún día consideraba el casarse de nuevo, me tendría en cuenta.

La señora Crawley lamentó haberle apremiado a decir algo. Se sentía muy mal. Se acercó al doctor Clarkson, quería consolarlo pero no sabía cómo. El doctor Clarkson no quería estar cerca de ella en aquellos momentos, se moría de dolor y celos.

Richard: Váyase por favor.

Isobel dudó.

Richard: Por favor.

La señora Crawley se dirigió hacia la puerta, lo miró una vez más antes de salir.

Isobel: Debe saber que lord Merton me pidió que me casara con él por amor.

El doctor Clarkson pensó que Isobel se estaba comportando de un modo cruel diciéndole aquello. ¿Qué pretendía?

Isobel: No he accedido sólo para hacerle compañía.

Richard frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Isobel creía que su intento de proposición había sido sólo para dejar de sentirse solo? La señora Crawley abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró tras ella.

La futura lady Merton apoyó la cabeza contra la pared del pasillo. No quería ver a Richard así. ¡Por Dios! Era su mejor amigo. No había obrado correctamente ocultándole su compromiso pero tampoco esperaba que se lo tomara tan mal. Tenía que haber algo más… ¿Podría ser que el doctor Clarkson tuviera un interés romántico en ella? ¿Qué la viera como algo más que una amiga y compañera? Isobel se sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos, que le agitaban la respiración, de encima. Se miró el reloj: quedaban pocas horas para la cena que lord Merton había organizado para que ella conociera formalmente a sus dos hijos. Tenía que prepararse.

Lord Merton la recogió en su casa a las cinco en punto. Isobel estrenaba un nuevo vestido. Quería sentirse plenamente feliz pero no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con Richard esa mañana y en lo mal que lo había visto.

Dickie saludó a Isobel con un beso casto en los labios. Después subieron al coche que los llevaría a la cena.

Mientras la casi feliz pareja se dirigía a la cena, el doctor Clarkson se encontraba en el hospital, solo, con un whisky en la mano. No podía evitar sentirse traicionado por la señora Crawley. Si bien había aceptado que él no se casaría con ella, también había dado por hecho que ella no se casaría con nadie, que ella no estaba interesada en el matrimonio. Nunca se hubiera imaginado tener que pasar por aquello: verla prometida con otro hombre.

Se acabó el whisky y se marchó a su casa. Fuera hacía frío pero él ni siquiera se puso el abrigo. Al llegar a casa, siguió bebiendo…

La cena transcurrió de un modo fatal para Isobel. Estaba claro que los hijos de lord Merton no la aceptaban. Las duras palabras que le dedicaron la hicieron sentirse menospreciada y humillada no sólo delante de lord Merton sino también de toda la familia Crawley. Isobel solamente deseaba que la velada acabara para poder llorar en un lugar a solas.

Cuando por fin se fueron los hijos de lord Merton, Isobel se quedó a solas con Dickie. Ella no quería ni mirarlo a la cara. Se sentía muy mal. Nunca hubiera creído que las palabras insolentes de dos jóvenes podrían causarle tanto dolor.

Merton: Isobel, cariño. Mírame, por favor.

Isobel le hizo caso.

Merton: Lo siento, de verdad. Espero que esto no cambie tu decisión.

Isobel: ¿Sigues queriendo casarte conmigo?

Lord Merton se indignó.

Merton: Claro que sí. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

Isobel: Creo que necesito tiempo para pensar lo que voy a hacer.

Lord Merton se acercó a ella. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos. La señora Crawley se apartó levemente para impedírselo.

Merton: Está bien, como quieras.

Isobel no dijo nada.

Merton: Mis hijos son unos maleducados, lo admito. Se parecen mucho a su madre… Pero no dejes que eso nos separe.

Lord Merton bajó la cabeza, dispuesto a irse. Entonces Isobel recordó lo comprensivo que había sido con ella el día anterior, al encontrar en su casa a un hombre del que ni siquiera le había hablado y al que le había ocultado que estaba prometida. Dickie no se merecía esto, ella tampoco quería terminar con él.

Isobel: No te vayas.

Merton se acercó a ella.

Isobel: Tienes razón. Quiero seguir adelante con nuestro matrimonio. Ya veremos qué hacemos con tus hijos.

Merton: Te acabarán aceptando y si no… Pues no me importa. Lo más importante para mí eres tú.

La señora Crawley le sonrió, cuando le decía esas cosas la hacía sentirse muy querida, tan querida como hacía años que no se sentía.

Lord Merton la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un beso en el cabello para despedirse.

Isobel volvió a su casa en coche. Se pasó todo el trayecto intentando decirse a sí misma que no ocurría nada, que todo estaba bien. Pero había algo en su cerebro que la hacía sentirse triste. Notaba una leve presión en el pecho. Una leve sensación de ahogo. Necesitaba llorar. Demasiadas emociones… El disgusto no se le pasaba y no comprendía por qué. Ella nunca lloraba, era una mujer muy fuerte.

Al entrar en casa se derrumbó. Las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos a borbotones. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta de entrada y fue deslizándose hacia abajo hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo. Flexionó sus rodillas y hundió su cara entre ellas. La casa estaba a oscuras, seguramente Molesley y su cocinera ya estaban durmiendo. Las lágrimas no cesaban e Isobel sentía una tristeza desproporcionada con lo que había vivido esa noche.

Quizá había sido demasiado ingenua al pensar que todo sería fácil junto a lord Merton, que no tendrían ningún obstáculo que vencer a su edad. Quizá su mente no había soportado la idea de que personas tan jóvenes la criticaran de esa manera.

Pero no sólo eso le rondaba por la cabeza. También pensaba en Richard, eso aumentaba su tristeza. Por su culpa, Richard se había sentido mal. ¿Estaría bien? Ojalá se hubiera calmado. Ojalá la hubiera perdonado. Tenía mucho miedo de perder su amistad con el doctor Clarkson para siempre. Eso no se lo podría perdonar nunca.

Pero había algo más… En aquel preciso instante se sentía sola. No estaba respaldada por la familia de su prometido, Violet estaba muy ocupada a raíz de su incipiente romance con el príncipe Kuragin y su mejor amigo se había enfadado con ella. Eso último era lo que más la preocupaba en realidad.

Isobel hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo. Luego se lo quitó y lo colgó. Se quitó el sombrero y también lo colgó. Caminó lentamente, con pasos inseguros, hacia la escalera y se detuvo a sus pies. Miró el teléfono situado a su izquierda. Cogió el auricular. Lo colgó. Dudó. Lo volvió a coger. Lo volvió a colgar. Lo cogió con fuerza. Definitivamente iba a hacerlo, quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba a Richard con ella, necesitaba estar bien con él. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo. Él era quien siempre había estado a su lado. Quería que la consolara, quería ver si él se encontraba bien, quería que él la hiciera sentir bien a ella. Quería, en definitiva, encontrar un alivio a su corazón destrozado, aun no sabía muy bien por qué…

Marcó el número del hospital, del despacho de Richard concretamente. Le temblaba el pulso. Sabía que lo más probable era que no estuviera allí a esas horas pero tenía la esperanza de que sí porque llamarlo a casa le sería más difícil aún. Isobel se acercó el auricular a la oreja y esperó. No contestaron. Colgó.

La señora Crawley dudó mucho antes de marcar el teléfono de casa de Richard. No quería molestarlo a esas horas pero le necesitaba tanto junto a ella… No aguantaba ni un minuto más esa frialdad entre ellos. Necesitaba que la perdonara y que la consolara.

El teléfono estaba sonando en casa de Richard. Isobel aguardaba al otro lado de la línea.

Richard se despertó con el ruido del teléfono, se había quedado dormido en el sofá, abrazado a la botella de whisky, ya vacía. Se sentía mareado. Avanzó con dificultades hacia el teléfono y lo cogió justo antes de que Isobel colgara.

Richard: ¿Si?

Isobel no habló. La voz de Richard sonaba extraña.

Richard: ¿Si? ¿Quién llama a estas horas? ¿Es alguna urgencia?

Isobel: Soy… soy yo, doctor Clarkson.

El doctor Clarkson se quedó perplejo al oír la voz de la señora Crawley al otro lado del teléfono. Sus pulmones se ensancharon y de repente empezó a respirar sin dificultades. Estaba hablando con ella.

Isobel: ¿Podría venir a mi casa? Necesitamos hablar.

Richard: Son las doce de la noche.

Isobel: Lo sé… Lo siento, no debí llamarle.

Richard: ¿Se encuentra bien?

Isobel: Sí…

La señora Crawley notó como una lágrima le rodaba por la mejilla.

Isobel: Bueno, no… No lo sé.

Richard se preocupó.

Richard: Voy para allá.

Isobel colgó el teléfono. Se sentía más tranquila. Su mejor amigo estaba en camino.

El doctor Clarkson empujó la puerta entreabierta de la casa de la señora Crawley. Le había costado algo orientarse en plena noche y llegar hasta allí. Sin duda alguna, su falta de orientación era consecuencia de la botella de whisky que se había bebido.

Richard: ¿Señora Crawley?

Isobel se acercó a la puerta para recibirle. El doctor Clarkson se dio cuenta en seguida que estaba llorando.

Isobel: Estoy aquí.

A pesar de la decepción que había tenido al verla con lord Merton, a pesar de su reciente enfado, no pudo evitar avanzar hacia ella y envolverla con sus brazos. La señora Crawley apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Richard y dejó que él la abrazara.

La señora Crawley se sentía muy bien entre los brazos del doctor Clarkson. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Richard no la soltó, no quería.

Isobel: ¿Sigue enfadado conmigo?

Richard negó con la cabeza. Isobel volvió a reclinar su cabeza en el pecho del doctor Clarkson.

Isobel: Gracias a Dios…

Richard: Nunca podría enfadarme con usted.

Ambos caminaron hacia el salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Richard la miró a los ojos, hablaba con dificultad.

Richard: ¿Por qué está así?

Isobel notó que las lágrimas volvían a brotarle de los ojos al recordar lo sucedido.

Isobel: Hoy he conocido a los hijos de lord Merton.

La expresión en el rostro de Richard cambió.

Isobel: Lo siento, no sé si quiere que se lo cuente. Perdón, he sido irrespetuosa recordándole el motivo por el cual se ha enfadado conmigo…

Al doctor Clarkson le dolía oírla hablar de algo que tuviera que ver con la relación que Isobel mantenía con lord Merton, pero más le dolía que eso le impidiera contarle sus problemas.

Isobel no podía dejar de llorar. Richard estaba perplejo porque había visto visto llorar a Isobel solamente una vez, poco después de la muerte de su hijo. El doctor Clarkson sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de tela y se lo dio. Isobel lo miró, agradecida.

Richard: Cuéntemelo, por favor…

La señora Crawley le relató, entre sollozos, lo que había sucedido y lo mal que la había hecho sentir. Richard sintió rabia hacia los hijos de lord Merton.

Isobel: Gracias por venir. Es usted mi mejor amigo. Gracias por todo, de verdad. Ni se imagina lo que usted significa para mí. Esta noche me he dado cuenta de que es una persona muy importante para mí. Gracias por estar aquí, de verdad.

Richard no pudo evitar volver a abrazarla. La empujó hacia él con su brazo izquierdo. Ella no se resistió. Se sentía tranquila en sus brazos. El doctor Clarkson la envolvió con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella. Isobel notó un cierto olor a whisky, pero no le desagradó.

Isobel se sentía extraña aquella noche, notaba una tristeza profunda desproporcionada con todo lo que había vivido aquél día. Se sentía levemente mareada.

El doctor Clarkson no se podía creer que estuviera abrazando a la mujer que amaba, que estuviera a solas con ella, en su casa, a altas horas de la noche y abrazado a ella. Todo estaba en silencio. No se pudo controlar y le dio un tímido beso en el pelo, luego miró sus ojos cerrados y vio una lágrima derramarse por uno de ellos. Instintivamente, acercó sus labios a la lágrima y la besó. Estaba salada. A continuación le besó la nariz y se acercó más a ella.

La señora Crawley abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Richard era demasiado tímido como para besarla de aquella manera, sin su permiso y sabiendo que ella estaba prometida. Seguramente esos atrevimientos debían ser efecto del whisky…

Isobel notó el cuerpo de Richard aproximarse más al de ella, casi reclinándose sobre ella mientras le besaba levemente la piel de debajo la nariz, haciéndole cosquillas en ésta con su bigote. La señora Crawley seguía quieta. Se separó bruscamente al notar la erección del doctor Clarkson en su muslo.

Isobel: Doctor Clarkson, por favor…

Richard se retiró. Se había dejado llevar, como si de un sueño se tratara.

Richard: Perdóneme, no sé qué me ha pasado. Mejor me voy.

Isobel: Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

Richard se puso el abrigo y el sombrero y se dispuso a salir. Isobel lo llamó.

Richard: Dígame.

Isobel: Gracias por venir. Nos vemos mañana, en el hospital.

Richard: Sí, nos vemos mañana, en el hospital.

Una vez el doctor Clarkson se hubo marchado, la señora Crawley se sentó en el sofá.

Ya no sentía ganas de llorar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la autora: Espero que os esté gustando la fanfic. Si alguien tiene alguna recomendación o crítica me encantaría que la dejara en una review. Por cierto, ¿qué os ha parecido el especial de Navidad? A mí el final de la historia de Mertobel me ha dado mucha pena...**

* * *

><p>Isobel no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Sus pensamientos le impedían dormirse. No dejaba de recordar la calidez de los labios de Richard en su mejilla y en su nariz. Sus brazos protectores envolviendo su cuerpo… Su manera de besarle el cabello…<p>

La erección del doctor no la había incomodado, al contrario, la había excitado. Notar la dureza del doctor Clarkson contra su muslo, tan cerca de su parte más íntima, había hecho que su cuerpo se tambaleara unos segundos.

Realmente, el doctor Clarkson era un hombre atractivo. Tenía un pelo fuerte y con aspecto sano. Las líneas de su rostro no estaban muy marcadas. Sus ojos azules eran preciosos, transparentes y claros, eran el origen de una mirada sincera. El bigote del doctor Clarkson le daba un aspecto serio pero tierno a la vez. Debajo de éste, se escondían unos labios finos y rojizos. Isobel pensó en las cosquillas que le había provocado el bigote del doctor Clarkson al besarla por encima de su labio superior. Por un momento, imaginó al doctor bajando sus labios un poco hasta situarlos delante de los suyos, los labios del doctor acercándose a su boca, lentamente… Imaginó el roce de los labios del doctor sobre los suyos. Seguro que serían suaves y estarían húmedos y tibios.

La señora Crawley, allí, tumbada en su cama, de madrugada, recordó el cuerpo del doctor Clarkson. A través de la ropa, se intuía un cuerpo atlético, propio de un ex combatiente. Aunque no era muy alto, tenía unos brazos que parecían fuertes, unos hombros anchos y un pecho firme. Isobel sí que había tenido la ocasión de tocarle el pecho, de apoyar su cabeza en él…

Isobel se imaginaba las piernas del doctor Clarkson fibradas, duras. Sus caderas rectas. Su trasero… Bueno, en realidad, en su trasero se había fijado más que en sus piernas y en sus caderas. Alguna vez se lo había mirado de reojo, sólo por curiosidad. Sus pantalones dejaban adivinar que debajo de ellos se escondía un trasero firme y terso.

Sin darse cuenta, la señora Crawley había visualizado al doctor completamente desnudo y estaba sintiendo como su piel se ponía de gallina y como todos los poros de su cuerpo se encendían en busca de caricias que satisficieran su necesidad de sentir placer.

A Isobel le costó un buen rato más dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Isobel y Richard coincidieron pronto en el hospital atendiendo a la misma paciente. Se trataba de una mujer que había acudido al hospital con fiebre y un sarpullido en la pierna. El doctor Clarkson examinaba el sarpullido mientras la enfermera Crawley le ponía el termómetro a la chica.

Isobel: Está a 39.2 Cº.

Richard: Venga un momento conmigo, enfermera Crawley.

La señora Crawley se levantó y siguió al doctor hasta el pasillo. Ambos miraron hacia la cama de la paciente con cara de preocupación.

Richard: Creo que puede tratarse de la enfermedad de Lyme.

Isobel: Deberíamos comprobar que la picadura de la pierna, la que le ha originado el sarpullido, es de garrapata.

Richard asintió.

Richard: Adminístrele algo para que le baje la fiebre. Luego pensaré qué medicamento le puede ir mejor.

Isobel se dirigió a la cama de la paciente. Richard la siguió con la mirada. Las caderas de Isobel se contoneaban de una manera increíblemente sensual cuando caminaba. El doctor Clarkson no podía dejar de mirarla.

Una vez hubo acabado, la enfermera Crawley y el doctor se dirigieron hacia la planta inferior del edificio para tratar conjuntamente a otro paciente. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Richard decidió disculparse por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Richard: Siento mucho haberme excedido con usted ayer por la noche.

Isobel se esperaba esa disculpa pero quería quitarle hierro al asunto.

Isobel: No se preocupe. Ayer fue una noche extraña para todos. Yo estoy un poco avergonzada por mi comportamiento infantil y egoísta, haciéndole venir a mi casa a esas horas.

Richard: Créame que mi comportamiento tampoco es que fuera muy maduro. Además, usted ya se debió percatar de que había bebido unas copas de más…

La señora Crawley se paró en la escalera y se echó a reír.

Isobel: La verdad es que sí. Mi casa aún olía a whisky esta mañana.

El doctor Clarkson no pudo evitar sumarse a las risas de la señora Crawley.

Richard: Está usted exagerando… No puede ser.

Isobel: Sí que he exagerado pero ver su cara no ha tenido precio.

Richard soltó otra carcajada. Isobel era realmente graciosa y había sabido convertir un momento incómodo en uno agradable.

Richard: ¿Se encuentra mejor esta mañana, anímicamente?

Isobel: Sí, no entiendo qué me pasó ayer.

Richard: No tiene por qué estar avergonzada. Me alegró mucho que me tuviera la suficiente confianza como para contarme sus problemas.

La señora Crawley y el doctor Clarkson se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Isobel ya no le veía de la misma manera que hacía unos días. Algo había cambiado y no podía verlo ya como a un simple amigo. En ese momento lo veía como un hombre muy atractivo al que ella sin duda quería mucho…

Ambos volvieron a caminar y llegaron al piso inferior del hospital.

Isobel: Si no le importa, cuando acabemos con este paciente iré a almorzar con lady Grantham.

Richard: Claro. Tómese el tiempo que necesite.

Richard e Isobel atendieron a la paciente de la planta inferior y cuando acabaron, Isobel cogió su abrigo y su sombrero para irse. La señora Crawley le lanzó una última sonrisa a Richard antes de marcharse. Richard se quedó sin aliento.

Enseguida, Isobel se encontró almorzando en casa de lady Violet.

Isobel: No puedo creer que nos estemos sirviendo solas.

Violet: Es un mal trago por el que tengo que pasar mientras Spratt se recupera de su amigdalitis…

Isobel: No le estará resultando tan horrible…

Violet: Tiene razón, pensaba que sería peor.

La señora Crawley la miró con un gesto de reprobación. Violet le sonrió pícara e Isobel supo al instante que le iba a hablar de lord Merton.

Violet: ¿Qué pasó al final con lord Merton?

Isobel: Seguiremos adelante con la boda, a pesar de la oposición de sus hijos.

Violet: Le habrá costado tomar esa decisión… Tiene que estar muy segura de su amor por lord Merton.

Isobel apartó la mirada de los ojos de lady Violet.

Violet: ¿Lo está?

Isobel: Si le soy sincera, estos últimos días he estado dudando acerca de si aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de lord Merton fue la decisión más acertada. Mis dudas no han sido ocasionadas por los hijos de Dickie, precisamente…

Violet se mostró sorprendida.

Violet: ¿Qué la ha hecho dudar?

La señora Crawley alargó unos segundos el silencio. Le daba rabia decírselo a su prima Violet porque sabía las bromas que haría y la satisfacción que le daría cuando se enterara del lío amoroso en el que parecía estar metida.

Violet: Por favor, no me deje con esta intriga. Estoy enganchada a su vida, siempre tan pasional e intensa…

Las bromas ya habían empezado e Isobel ni siquiera se lo había dicho.

Isobel: El doctor Clarkson me ha hecho dudar.

Violet no pudo evitar que su sonrisa diera paso a una pequeña carcajada.

Violet: Vaya vaya con el buen doctor… Definitivamente le he subestimado.

Isobel: No se ría… Realmente estoy muy confundida. Siempre había visto al doctor Clarkson como un amigo pero últimamente hemos pasado más tiempo juntos.

Violet: Si quiere un consejo… Antes de dejar a lord Merton, averigüe que siente realmente por el doctor Clarkson. No se vaya a quedar sin los dos.

Isobel hizo una mueca que provocó la risa de Violet. Les gustaba picarse pero en realidad se querían como hermanas.

Por la tarde, Isobel volvió al hospital para seguir ayudando. Estuvo un rato con los pacientes que más la requerían y se percató de que no había visto al doctor desde que había llegado. Empezó a preguntar al personal del hospital si lo habían visto pero nadie parecía haber estado con él desde el mediodía.

La señora Crawley decidió ir a buscarlo a su despacho. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, eso significaba que no se había ido a su casa, debía estar ahí dentro, por el hospital o atendiendo algún paciente de la zona en su casa. Isobel abrió la puerta. Su rostro neutro cambió al ver a Richard tendido en el suelo completamente inconsciente. Se arrodilló junto a él en el suelo y le tomó el pulso. Estaba vivo. Isobel respiró más tranquila durante dos segundos. Luego pidió ayuda.

En seguida entraron dos enfermeras y la ayudaron a colocarlo sobre la pequeña cama que había en su despacho. El doctor Clarkson había tenido que dormir allí más de una vez.

Isobel tocó la cabeza del doctor Clarkson en busca de heridas. Había visto un poco de sangre en el suelo. Rápidamente encontró la herida que el doctor Clarkson parecía haberse hecho al caerse.

La enfermera Crawley miró hacia donde había encontrado al doctor y se fijó en que el armario de la estancia estaba abierto y que había un taburete justo debajo. Richard debía haberse caído al intentar coger alguno de sus medicamentos y el fuerte golpe en la cabeza debía haberlo dejado inconsciente pero ¿cuántas horas llevaba en ese estado?

El pánico empezó a apoderarse de la señora Crawley.

Las enfermeras que la habían ayudado a trasladar al doctor Clarkson del suelo a la pequeña cama de su despacho le preguntaron si necesitaba ayuda. La enfermera Crawley les dijo que no.

Isobel: Pueden irse. Le voy a curar la herida de la cabeza y si no se despierta en unos minutos, me temo que tendremos que llamar a un médico.

Las enfermeras dejaron el despacho y cerraron la puerta.

Isobel estuvo unos segundos contemplando el rostro del doctor Clarkson. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca entreabierta. La señora Crawley dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña herida que había en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

La enfermera Crawley se levantó, cogió lo necesario para curarlo y empezó su tarea. Lo hacía con cuidado, sin dejar de mirar los párpados cerrados del doctor Clarkson, por si éste se despertaba.

Actuó como habría actuado con cualquier otro paciente, pero las emociones que estaba sintiendo no eran las mismas. La señora Crawley estaba arrodillada al lado de la pequeña cama donde estaba estirado el doctor Clarkson. Estaba sintiendo mariposas en el estómago de tenerlo tan cerca pero prefería ignorarlas. Además, estaba muy preocupada por él. Quería que se despertara pronto.

Una vez hubo acabado de curarle la herida, se la tapó. La enfermera Crawley no se levantó. Seguía observándole arrodillada al lado de la cama. Delicadamente, le puso una mano en el pelo y se lo acarició. Estaba suave. Puso la otra mano sobre su pecho y también se lo acarició. Sintió muchas ganas de abrazarse a él pero se reprimió por si alguien entraba o por si el propio doctor Clarkson se despertaba.

Isobel lo llamó para intentar que se despertara. Esperó unos minutos pero el doctor Clarkson no reaccionaba. La señora Crawley contuvo la respiración: tenía que despertarse, tenía que hacerlo…

Abatida, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Richard: Señora Crawley…

Isobel sonrió y se giró.

Isobel: Se ha despertado.

Richard tenía los ojos entre abiertos y la miraba. Parecía confundido. La enfermera Crawley se arrodilló otra vez y le acarició la mejilla con una mano.

Isobel: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Richard: Estoy mareado.

Isobel: Se ha caído y se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza.

Richard miró hacia el armario abierto.

Richard: Lo último que recuerdo es que me subí al taburete para alcanzar un frasco de…

Isobel: ¡Sí! Yo le encontré en el suelo, inconsciente.

Richard puso su mano encima de la de ella, que aun estaba en su mejilla, acariciándolo.

Richard: Menos mal que usted me encontró.

La señora Crawley retiró la mano, nerviosa.

Isobel: Si no lo hubiera encontrado yo, lo hubiera encontrado cualquier otra enfermera.

Richard se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se tocó la venda que le había puesto la señora Crawley.

Isobel: Al caerse, se ha hecho una pequeña herida. Nada grave.

El doctor Clarkson la miró con ternura. Luego, trató de incorporarse con la ayuda de la enfermera Crawley, quien lo cogió por el hombro. Richard quedó sentado en la cama. La señora Crawley, a pocos centímetros de él, seguía arrodillada.

Isobel: ¿Cómo se siente?

Richard: Bien.

Isobel lo miró a los ojos con cara de preocupación.

Isobel: ¿Seguro?

El doctor Clarkson asintió. Se sentía tentado a fingir aun un poco de mareo para que Isobel lo cuidara, pero no lo hizo. Era maravilloso poder tenerla tan cerca, poder ver como se preocupaba realmente por él.

Richard: No sé si se lo había dicho pero es usted una magnífica enfermera. En un mundo donde las mujeres pudieran ser médicos, estoy seguro que usted sería el mejor médico de Inglaterra.

Isobel rió.

Isobel: No exagere…

Richard sonrió.

Richard: No lo hago… Se lo juro. No sé si realmente la valoré hace tiempo… Quería pedirle disculpas por si alguna vez no se ha sentido valorada por mí.

Isobel: Pare por favor, ¡doctor Clarkson!

Richard: Necesito decirle esto. La valoro muchísimo tanto personal como profesionalmente. Quiero que lo sepa. Este hospital no sería lo mismo sin usted. Es imprescindible aquí.

Esas palabras eran música celestial para los oídos de la señora Crawley. Sentirse valorada era importante para ella y que se lo dijera tan abiertamente el doctor Clarkson la emocionó.

Isobel se acercó un poco más a su rostro.

Isobel: Gracias por decirlo.

Richard: Es la verdad.

La señora Crawley notó la mano del doctor Clarkson en su pelo, sus ojos clavados en los suyos, su propia respiración acelerada. Involuntariamente o, al menos, sin darse cuenta, ella se había ido acercando a los labios de Richard. Los buscaba instintivamente. Él había hecho lo mismo, de manera que ahora sus labios sólo estaban separados por algunos milímetros.

Isobel cerró los ojos. Ansiaba ese beso… Quería que Richard la besara de una vez. Quería sentir los labios de él entre los suyos. Quería que su lengua le recorriera la boca. Quería notar su piel contra la de ella. Quería que su nariz le rozara la mejilla mientras se besaban, que sus manos recorrieran la espalda de ella, quería acariciarle el pelo. Quería fundirse con él.

Isobel notó los labios de Richard empezando a rozar los suyos.

Enfermera: ¿Cómo está el doctor?

Richard e Isobel se separaron de repente al oír la voz de una enfermera tan cerca de ellos. La enfermera había abierto la puerta de sopetón para preguntar cómo se encontraba el doctor Clarkson.

Isobel intentó disimular pero no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa por lo ocurrido.

Isobel: Yo debería irme.

Richard: No se vaya, por favor…

Isobel lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Isobel: Es mejor que vaya a atender a los pacientes.

La señora Crawley salió de la habitación. A Richard se le encogió el corazón al verla marchar pero tuvo que disimularlo mientras le explicaba a la enfermera que había entrado que ya se encontraba bien.

Aquella noche, Isobel había quedado para cenar con lord Merton, en casa de él. Según Dickie, tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Lord Merton hacía sentirse bien a la señora Crawley. Esa velada estaba siendo tan agradable como siempre pero Isobel no podía evitar sentir remordimientos. Era la primera vez que estaba con lord Merton estando segura de que no estaba enamorada de él. Sus sentimientos por Richard eran demasiado evidentes como para negarlos. Esa tarde se había convencido finalmente de que estaba locamente enamorada del doctor Clarkson. Era algo que ella nunca hubiera dicho pero era así. Se había enamorado locamente de Richard.

Isobel escuchó atenta todos los temas de conversación que Dickie proponía. Conversaron de cosas sin importancia hasta que lord Merton empezó a hablar de su boda. Isobel empezó a sentirse más intranquila.

Dickie: Estoy organizando los invitados. ¿No has modificado nada de lo que hablamos sobre los invitados, no?

Isobel negó con la cabeza.

Dickie: Perfecto, porque he calculado que seremos unas dos mil personas.

Isobel: ¿Tantos? De mi parte solamente hay cincuenta.

Dickie: Tenemos que invitar a todos los nobles del condado y mi familia es muy extensa, ya lo sabes.

Isobel: No me imaginé que habría tanta gente.

Dickie: Va a ser todo maravilloso, ya lo verás.

Lord Merton alargó la mano por encima de la mesa para ponerla encima de la de Isobel.

Dickie: La comida que se va a servir será una sorpresa incluso para ti. Te va a encantar ya verás. No debería preguntar pero… ¿Ya tienes el vestido?

Isobel: Aún no. No sabemos ni la fecha de la boda.

Dickie sonrió.

Dickie: Es que no sabes lo mejor… He conseguido disponibilidad para la iglesia que te gustaba.

Isobel: ¿Si?

Dickie: ¡Sí! Y ya tengo fecha.

Isobel no se esperaba que la fecha se pudiera determinar tan pronto. Pensaba que se tomarían las cosas con más calma pero, por lo visto, lord Merton estaba realmente emocionado con la boda. Ella también debería estarlo – pensó la señora Crawley.

Isobel: ¿Qué fecha es?

Dickie calló unos segundos para darle emoción. Isobel se desesperó.

Isobel: ¡Dickie!

Dickie: Nos casaremos en un mes. En 30 días exactos serás lady Merton.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de la autora: En este capítulo llega un momento que seguramente todas estabais esperando. Espero que os guste. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.**

* * *

><p>A pesar de que era su día libre, Isobel se levantó temprano. Quería escribir unas cartas a un par de amigas que conservaba en Manchester y luego arreglar su jardín. Esto último era una de las cosas que más le agradaban últimamente. Las flores la habían ayudado mucho a apaciguar su corazón después de la muerte de Matthew.<p>

Empezó por regar un poco el jardín, luego decidió podar algunas plantas y por último, se dedicó a trasplantar un par de ellas a una zona más soleada del jardín. Mientras estaba trasplantando la primera de ellas, oyó la voz de Molesley llamarla a lo lejos. Isobel se levantó y se sacudió la arena de las manos, cubiertas por los guantes. Luego se acercó a la puerta de la casa.

Molesley: Tiene una llamada del doctor Clarkson.

La primera reacción de la señora Crawley fue de sorpresa pero, acto seguido, las mariposas que tenía dormidas se despertaron y empezaron a revolotear por su estómago. Isobel se dirigió deprisa hacia el teléfono. Molesley la miró preguntándose por qué tanta prisa.

Isobel: Hola.

Richard: Señora Crawley.

Isobel: Sí, soy yo.

Richard: Emmmm…

Isobel: ¿Necesita que vaya al hospital?

Richard: No es eso. Yo… verá…

Isobel detectó una cierta timidez en la voz del doctor.

Isobel: ¿Ocurre algo?

Richard: Verá… hoy me he encontrado con un amigo. Me ha dicho que esta noche habrá una gran celebración en su taberna de Ripon. Se ve que su hija mayor se casó la semana pasada y quiere celebrarlo invitando a todo el mundo a bebida. Habrá música.

La voz del doctor Clarkson temblaba al hablar e Isobel tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios que le estaba permitiendo reír en silencio para que el doctor Clarkson no la escuchara.

Isobel: ¿Me está invitando a ir allí con usted?

Richard se alegró de no tenerlo que decir él.

Richard: No sé si debería invitarla a una celebración como ésta por la noche. Menos estando usted prometida.

Isobel se puso seria al instante.

Isobel: La verdad es que tengo ganas de ir… Hace mucho tiempo que no me divierto lejos del protocolo riguroso de Downton.

Richard: ¿La paso a recoger a las siete?

Isobel: Perfecto. Estaré lista.

Faltaba apenas una hora para que el doctor Clarkson llamara a su puerta e Isobel aún no había decidido su atuendo.

Sabía que no podía ser demasiado elegante por el tipo de lugar donde iban pero, estando con el doctor Clarkson, tampoco quería ir poco arreglada. De repente, Isobel pensó en aquel vestido rojo que tenía guardado y que no se había puesto desde hacía años. Se lo probó. Se miró al espejo. Le gustaba como le quedaba: era un vestido ajustado, le marcaba mucho la cintura pero no tenía apenas escote.

La señora Crawley se arregló el moño antes de salir y se puso unos pendientes y una pulsera a juego con el vestido. Estaba muy emocionada por pasar un rato fuera del hospital con el doctor Clarkson. Aunque su cabeza lo negara, su corazón sabía las ganas que tenía de estar con él.

Isobel notó como su corazón se aceleraba al oír el timbre de la puerta. Acabó de acicalarse y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio para bajar las escaleras.

El doctor Clarkson se sentía extraño allí, plantado en el recibidor de la señora Crawley, esperándola. Estaba esperando a la prometida de otro hombre. Esos pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando vio a Isobel bajando por las escaleras. Estaba preciosa.

La señora Crawley le sonrió y Richard no pudo hacer más que ofrecerle una sonrisa bobalicona a cambio. La sonrisa de Isobel era bellísima. Toda ella lo era.

El médico y la enfermera salieron de su casa y se dirigieron a la taberna de Ripon. Isobel nunca había estado allí y se sorprendió al ver que estaba en un sótano. La música se podía oír desde la calle. Richard la cogió de la mano para ayudarla a bajar los escalones. Una vez dentro, el ambiente era totalmente festivo. La taberna estaba llena de gente: gente que jugaba a las cartas, gente que bailaba, gente que bebía… Pero absolutamente todos tenían una sonrisa en los labios. El dueño de la taberna se acercó al doctor Clarkson cuando los vio entrar. A Isobel le sonaba su cara pero nunca había hablado con él.

Tabernero: ¡Richard, amigo!

Richard le dio la mano mientras le estrechaba el hombro.

Tabernero: Me alegro mucho que hayas venido. Y muy bien acompañado te veo.

Isobel le alargó la mano.

Isobel: Soy Isobel Crawley, encantada de conocerle.

Tabernero: Lo mismo digo. Bueno, les dejo que tengo que seguir controlando a mis chicos. Ya llevamos seis jarras rotas…

Richard e Isobel le sonrieron comprensivos y el tabernero se alejó. La señora Crawley señaló una pequeña mesa del fondo que estaba libre.

Isobel: ¿Nos sentamos allí?

Richard asintió y se dirigieron hacia la mesa. La señora Crawley se quitó la chaqueta, la puso en la silla y se sentó. Richard también se quitó el abrigo y dejó su sombrero encima de la mesa.

Richard: ¿Qué le apetece beber?

Isobel: Lo mismo que usted quiera estará bien.

Richard se giró para avisar a un camarero.

Isobel: Que sea algo fuerte...

El doctor Clarkson se rió y le pidió al camarero un par de vasos de whisky con limón. Luego se sentó. En aquel momento Daisy se acercó a la mesa donde estaban.

Isobel: ¡Daisy!

Daisy: Hola señora Crawley. Doctor Clarkson.

El doctor Clarkson la saludó con la cabeza.

Isobel: ¿Has venido a divertirte con los demás chicos de Downton?

Daisy: No… Pero he conseguido que la señora Pathmore me acompañara a bailar. Nunca hacemos nada divertido.

La señora Crawley echó un vistazo hacia una de las mesas que había al otro lado de la sala, la señora Pathmore estaba allí sentada, sola. Parecía resoplar mientras apretaba el bolso contra su pecho. Si el objetivo de acudir allí era divertirse, la señora Pathmore no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Daisy: Voy a decirle que están aquí.

Daisy regresó con la señora Pathmore.

Pathmore: Hola señora Crawley y doctor Clarkson. ¡Qué bien encontrarlos aquí!

La señora Pathmore parecía desesperada por matar el aburrimiento y cogió una silla, sentándose con ellos. Daisy regresó a la pista de baile y la señora Pathmore empezó a explicarles toda su vida. Isobel escuchaba atenta al principio pero luego deseó no habérsela encontrado.

Tanto la señora Crawley como el doctor Clarkson se acabaron sus respectivos whiskys y pidieron más. Era la única manera de soportar el monólogo de la cocinera de Downton, quien no parecía darse cuenta de cuánto les estaba aburriendo.

Isobel desvió su mirada de la cara de la señora Pathmore y miró al doctor Clarkson, quien simulaba seguir atentamente las explicaciones de la cocinera. Realmente el doctor Clarkson era un hombre muy elegante. Y atento. Siempre era amable con ella. Bueno siempre… Siempre no. Cuando discutían sobre temas que a ella realmente le importaban podía ser una oposición feroz pero le gustaba… Era un hombre tranquilo pero a la vez tenía carácter y no le importaba llevarle la contraria cuando creía que ella estaba equivocada.

Pasaban los minutos y la señora Pathmore no dejaba de hablar. El doctor Clarkson no sabía qué hacer. Había tenido la idea de llevar allí a la señora Crawley para pasar más tiempo con ella, para poder charlar, para estar a solas en un ambiente animado.

Al cabo de un rato, la señora Pathmore pareció calmarse y empezó a preguntar algunas cosas sin importancia a sus dos oyentes. Se acabó cansando y fue a buscar a Daisy para marcharse. Isobel respiró aliviada y se miró el reloj, comprobando que ya era bastante tarde. La música seguía y la taberna todavía estaba llena pero el abarrotamiento inicial se había desvanecido.

Richard: Gracias a Dios, pensaba que no se iba a ir jamás…

Isobel: Ya sabemos su nacimiento, su juventud y toda su vida en Downton Abbey. Igual en otro momento hubiera resultado muy interesante pero era agotador…

Richard: Y nos hemos acabado cuatro vasos de whisky.

Isobel: Sí… La ocasión lo merecía.

Richard rió.

Richard: Es tarde ya… ¿Quiere marcharse?

Isobel: No… No nos hemos divertido nada aún. ¿Usted quiere marcharse?

Richard: Yo no. No. Lo decía por usted.

Isobel: Yo tampoco quiero irme.

Isobel y Richard se sonrieron.

Isobel: ¿Bailamos?

En aquel momento sonaba una canción lenta. Richard dudó.

Richard: Sabe que no soy muy buen bailarín…

Isobel: Yo tampoco lo soy pero será divertido.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro de la taberna. Richard, con cuidado, puso su mano derecha en la cintura de ella, acercándose. Isobel puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de él. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Las manos que les quedaban libres se cogieron y empezaron a bailar.

No sabían muy bien si culpar al alcohol o al ambiente festivo y animado de la taberna pero, aún pasadas varias canciones, eran incapaces de dejar de bailar. A Isobel incluso se le estaba deshaciendo el recogido del cabello después de unas cuantas canciones alegres. El doctor Clarkson estaba eufórico: bailaba, reía a carcajadas y flirteaba con ella. Isobel se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

En un momento determinado de la noche, volvió a sonar una canción lenta. Isobel se acercó a Richard para bailarla cogida a él. El doctor Clarkson dejó que se acercara pero se sorprendió al ver que ella ponía los brazos en sus hombros y le rodeaba el cuello con sus manos, invitándole a que le pusiera ambas manos en la cintura. Richard lo hizo. Sentía el cuerpo de Isobel muy cerca del suyo. De hecho sus cuerpos se rozaban. Empezaron a bailar. El doctor Clarkson no podía parar de pensar en lo sensual que era Isobel. Ella no paraba de mirarlo a los ojos. Él se moría de ganas de acercarla más a él y de besarla, de besar esos labios rojos que tenía a tan poca distancia de los suyos. Isobel estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que él cuando la música se detuvo. Había llegado la hora de cerrar la taberna. Debían marcharse.

La señora Crawley y el doctor Clarkson salieron de la taberna. Hacía mucho frío y Richard se quitó el abrigo para ponérselo a Isobel por encima de los hombros. Le venía muy grande. La señora Crawley se lo agradeció con la mirada.

Richard: La acompaño a casa.

Isobel y Richard caminaron en silencio. Las calles estaban vacías, todo el pueblo estaba en silencio. Las horas se les habían pasado volando y realmente era muy tarde, en pocas horas empezaría a amanecer.

Isobel: Me he divertido mucho esta noche.

Richard: Sí, yo también. Quien habría dicho que nos divertiríamos tanto después cuando estábamos con la señora Pathmore.

Isobel rió.

Isobel: Sí, la cosa ha mejorado mucho.

Richard la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras caminaba.

Richard: Mucho.

Pronto llegaron a la puerta del jardín de la señora Crawley. Cuando estaban atravesando el jardín, Isobel se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse. El doctor Clarkson la sujetó por la cintura. Ella le pasó un brazo por el cuello.

Richard: ¿Está bien?

Isobel: Me duele un poco el tobillo.

Richard: Déjeme ver.

El doctor Clarkson ayudó a la señora Crawley a sentarse en uno de los escalones que llevaban a la puerta de su casa. Richard le quitó el zapato con suavidad. Isobel se excitó con ese solo movimiento. Richard la miraba y la tocaba de una manera que iba más allá del mero interés por saber si su tobillo había sufrido algún daño o no.

Richard le tocó el tobillo y el pie comprobando que no era nada grave, tan sólo una pequeña torcedura. El doctor Clarkson bajó sus manos del tobillo a su pie, acariciándolo por encima de la fina media que Isobel llevaba. La señora Crawley experimentó un cosquilleo que le subía por la pierna y se dirigía a su parte más íntima. Richard despertaba su parte más erótica.

Richard: Pruebe a caminar.

Isobel se levantó con la ayuda del doctor y caminó.

Isobel: No me duele mucho.

Richard: No es nada. Mañana su tobillo estará totalmente recuperado.

Isobel: Gracias… por todo.

El doctor Clarkson no le contestó. No podía dejar de observarla con su mirada azul intensa. Isobel llevaba su abrigo por encima de los hombros y sobre él caía algún mechón de pelo de su moño que ya estaba prácticamente deshecho. Su cara estaba ligeramente sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban.

Richard no podía contenerse más. Necesitaba besarla. Acercó sus labios a los de ella. Isobel deseaba ese beso más que nunca y le alentó con la mirada. El doctor Clarkson empezó a rozar sus labios con los de ella. Apenas movía la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo para sentir los labios de Isobel rozarse con los suyos. Isobel no podía aguantar más, necesitaba un beso suyo, un beso suyo de verdad. Acercó más su cara y obligó a Richard a que el roce de labios se convirtiera en un beso. El doctor Clarkson respondió encantado. Isobel le quitó el sombrero y lo tiró al suelo.

El beso empezó de una manera lenta: era suave, tierno y cálido. Isobel notaba el bigote del doctor tocando la punta de su nariz. Le gustaba las sensaciones que eso despertaba en ella. Richard inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha invitando a Isobel a hacer lo mismo pero hacia su izquierda. Ella separó más los labios al notar la lengua de Richard acercarse a ellos. El beso se hizo más profundo. La lengua de Isobel exploraba la boca del doctor mientras la de él hacía lo mismo en la de ella. Inevitablemente, el beso abandonó su ternura inicial y se convirtió en un beso muy apasionado.

Isobel le rodeó el cuello a Richard con sus brazos y el doctor deslizó sus manos por la cintura de la señora Crawley hasta posarlas en sus caderas. Richard fue arrinconando a Isobel contra la pared de su propia casa. El abrigo de Richard, que estaba en los hombros de ella, cayó al suelo, pero ni el uno ni el otro se dieron cuenta. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer interrumpir ese mar de sensaciones en el que estaban inmersos.

Isobel se encontraba contra la pared. Richard le estaba acariciando el cabello mientras seguían besándose, lo que había provocado que su recogido ya estuviera totalmente deshecho. Sus labios pintados también habían perdido todo su color. Isobel estaba increíblemente sexy pero el doctor Clarkson no podía verla porque, al igual que ella, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras la besaba.

La señora Crawley separó sus piernas al sentir el cuerpo de Richard presionarse aún más contra el suyo. El doctor quería sentir su cuerpo totalmente. Dejándose llevar por la pasión, el doctor Clarkson aprovechó que Isobel había separado las piernas para cogerla por el trasero, elevarla y presionar su virilidad contra la entrepierna de Isobel. Ella, al sentir el roce de su erección entre sus piernas, no pudo evitar gemir levemente en medio del beso. Eso excitó sobremanera al doctor, quien empezó a besar a Isobel por la mejilla, por la sien y a lo largo de toda su barbilla, deteniéndose en su fino cuello, al que dedicó una especial atención. Isobel notaba las cosquillas de su bigote allí por donde pasaba y la humedad de sus besos también. Le encantaba.

Isobel: Oh Dios mío…

Isobel levantó la cabeza para facilitarle la tarea al doctor. Él era increíblemente bueno besándola en los labios, en la cara, en el cuello…

Las piernas de ella estaban rodeando la cadera de él, sus manos en su pelo, las manos de él en su trasero, sujetándola, su boca en su cuello, la de Isobel intentando manejar su respiración acelerada… Richard empezó a descender hasta llegar a los pechos de Isobel, besándolos por encima de su vestido. Isobel no quería que se detuviera pero un pinchazo le atravesó el corazón al acordarse de lord Merton. No podía hacerle eso. A lord Merton no.

La señora Crawley puso sus manos en los hombros de Richard para detenerlo. El doctor levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

Isobel: Doctor Clarkson, deténgase por favor…

Richard la dejó en el suelo. Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía el pelo completamente suelto y que su pintalabios había desaparecido pero intentó acicalarse poniéndose bien el vestido y recogiendo el abrigo del doctor Clarkson del suelo. Se lo devolvió.

Richard: Creo que lo mejor es que me marche.

Isobel lo miró con tristeza. Aún no respiraba con total normalidad.

Isobel: Sí, será lo mejor.

El doctor Clarkson se puso el abrigo, recogió su sombrero del suelo y miró a Isobel. Ella no dijo nada. El doctor se marchó.

De camino a su casa no pudo dejar de pensar en el beso. Aunque el final había sido amargo, el beso había resultado maravilloso. Mucho más pasional que en ninguno de sus mejores sueños.

Richard entró en su casa y se puso el pijama. Le venían recuerdos de ese momento con Isobel todo el rato. El tacto de su trasero, el olor a lavanda de su pelo, el gusto dulce de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel… Isobel era tan perfecta… El doctor no se podía creer que acabara de besarla. ¡Y de qué manera la había besado!

Si ella no le hubiera detenido, Richard estaba seguro de que habría llegado lo más lejos posible con ella. En el mismo jardín si era necesario, a pesar del frío… La verdad era que el doctor Clarkson había perdido el mundo de vista mientras había estado con ella de aquella manera tan íntima. No había pensado ni en la gente que podía verles a través de alguna ventana, ni en el frío, ni mucho menos en lo inapropiado de su conducta.

Isobel estaba prometida con otro hombre. Él lo sabía bien pero… pero si Isobel amara en realidad a lord Merton no habría aceptado salir con él esa noche, ¿no? O habiendo aceptado… no lo habría besado de aquella manera. Porque Richard había iniciado el contacto entre los dos pero la señora Crawley había respondido con pasión, había temblado entre sus brazos, había gemido…

El doctor Clarkson no pudo evitar excitarse de nuevo al recordar toda la escena. Sólo pensaba en verla, verla, verla a la mañana siguiente en el hospital. Y en declararle su amor allí mismo, en decirle que la amaba con toda su alma y en evitar que siguiera con lord Merton. En convencerla de que se casara con él y que se convirtiera en su esposa. En asegurarle que la haría muy feliz. En definitiva, en conseguir que Isobel Crawley fuera sólo para él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de la autora: Estoy de exámenes de máster y puede que vaya un poquito más lenta pero seguiré escribiendo seguro. Espero que las fiestas hayan ido genial y que os guste el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Para sorpresa de Richard, Isobel llamó antes de entrar en su despacho. La señora Crawley había subido las escaleras del hospital con paso firme y decidido pero cuando entró en su despacho y volvió a ver su cara se puso nerviosa.<p>

La señora Crawley cerró la puerta tras ella. El doctor Clarkson se levantó al verla. Ambos tenían algo que decirse.

Richard: Señora Crawley…

Isobel: Déjeme hablar a mí primero. Por favor.

Richard asintió caballerosamente y le ofreció una silla. Isobel la rechazó. El doctor Clarkson empezaba a temerse lo peor. La notaba distante y fría. No lucía la sonrisa que él estaba acostumbrado a ver en su rostro.

Isobel: Sólo será un momento.

La señora Crawley tragó saliva antes de empezar.

Isobel: Lo que pasó ayer…

Richard pensó: lo que pasó ayer me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Isobel no iba a decir precisamente nada parecido.

Isobel: Lo que pasó ayer fue un error.

El doctor Clarkson lo había visto venir desde que ella le había detenido la noche anterior.

Isobel: No sé que me pasó. Bebí demasiado, era muy tarde, me dejé llevar por el momento… Pero estoy muy arrepentida.

Isobel estaba mintiendo muchísimo pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía ilusionar a Richard cuando sabía perfectamente que en un mes se iba a casar con Dickie.

Richard: Entiendo… Pero ¿me permite decirle algo?

Isobel: Claro.

Durante el rato que la señora Crawley había estado en su despacho, el doctor Clarkson había dudado mucho si decirle lo que sentía por ella o no. ¿Serviría de algo? Richard tanteó el terreno, tampoco quería que Isobel le destrozara el corazón otra vez.

Richard: ¿Está completamente segura que lo de ayer no significó nada para usted?

Isobel miró al suelo.

Isobel: Lo estoy. Completamente.

El doctor Clarkson decidió que no valía la pena revelarle sus sentimientos hacia ella. Su corazón no soportaría otro rechazo suyo.

Richard: Entonces debo disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer por la noche. No debí besarla.

Isobel: No tiene que disculparse.

El silencio reinó en el despacho del doctor durante unos segundos. Era un silencio incómodo que Isobel tenía que romper a la fuerza para decir lo que realmente había venido a decir.

Isobel: He decidido que no voy a trabajar más en el hospital.

El doctor Clarkson se acercó a ella sobresaltado, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Richard: ¿Pero qué está diciendo? No, no, no puede ser.

Isobel: Lo siento, ya he tomado la decisión.

Richard: Pero no puede dejar que lo que pasó ayer por la noche afecte a su trabajo aquí. Los pacientes la necesitan, el hospital la necesita…

Isobel: Entienda que, después de lo que pasó, no me siento cómoda.

La señora Crawley sí que se sentía cómoda con Richard. Ese era el problema… Que se sentía demasiado cómoda y necesitaba alejarse de él para estar segura de no volver a traicionar a Dickie de nuevo.

Richard: Lo entiendo pero le prometo que si se queda, yo me retiraré. No tenemos por qué trabajar juntos.

Isobel lo miró, dubitativa.

Richard: Aunque le prometo que yo no la volveré a besar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Las cosas han quedado claras, no tiene por qué preocuparse por eso.

Isobel: Está bien.

El doctor Clarkson sonrió, aliviado.

Richard: Créame que hace mucha falta aquí.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Mientras Isobel atendía a los pacientes de la última planta, el doctor Clarkson estaba gestionando la llegada de un nuevo generador eléctrico para el hospital. En un momento dado, la señora Crawley tuvo que entrar al despacho del doctor Clarkson. Dio gracias a Dios al ver que él no estaba allí y se dispuso a coger las vendas que necesitaba del armario de emergencia del despacho del doctor Clarkson, pues ya no quedaban en el del pasillo.

Mientras las estaba cogiendo, Richard entró. Isobel lo miró al entrar. Los dos estaban incómodos por la conversación que habían mantenido esa mañana.

Isobel: Ya me iba…

Richard: No hace falta, ya me espero.

Isobel: ¿Necesita usar este armario?

Richard: Es para guardar estos papeles. Ya ha llegado el nuevo generador.

La señora Crawley sonrió. Ese generador les hacía mucha falta. Siguió cogiendo las vendas que necesitaba pero se dio cuenta que no podía cargar con todas cuando se le cayó una al levantarse. El doctor Clarkson acudió en su ayuda.

Richard: Déjeme que la ayude. ¿Dónde las necesita?

Isobel: En la segunda planta.

Richard asintió y se acercó a ella para cogerle unas cuantas. Sus manos se rozaron mientras el doctor la liberaba de una parte de su carga. Sus miradas se encontraron y ninguno de los dos desvió la suya. Parecían hipnotizados.

El doctor Clarkson no pudo evitar acercar sus labios a los de ella. Parecían dos imanes. Richard sentía una gran fuerza interior que la empujaba hacia ella. Logró controlarla y se apartó antes de rozar sus labios.

Richard: Perdón, perdón. No volverá a pasar…

Isobel tardó unos segundos en decir algo.

Isobel: Por esta razón no quería seguir en el hospital.

Richard: Pero no ha pasado nada. Olvide este extraño momento. A partir de este momento la evitaré y no haré nada más que pueda incomodarla.

Isobel: Es mejor que no vuelva.

Richard: Pero si le he dicho que me retiro. Se lo prometo, se lo prometo, Isobel. No se vaya.

Isobel: ¡Es que el problema no es usted!

El doctor Clarkson frunció el ceño.

Richard: ¿A qué se refiere?

Isobel alzó la mirada y volvió a explorar los ojos del doctor Clarkson. Ambos aún estaban muy cerca.

Isobel: El problema soy yo.

La cara del doctor Clarkson revelaba que no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que ella quería decirle. Como Isobel bien sabía, a veces a los hombres hay que ayudarles un poco…

Isobel: No me fío de mi misma.

A Richard se le iluminó la cara al oír eso. ¿Quería decir Isobel que tenía ganas de besarlo?

Richard: ¿Por qué dice eso?

Isobel: Porque… estoy empezando a sentirme atraída por usted.

Al oír eso, Richard no pudo evitar besarla. Necesitaba besarla. Acababa de conocer su atracción por él y eso le daba una nueva seguridad que antes no tenía. Justo antes de besarla, el doctor Clarkson había colocado sus manos en su cintura empujándola hacia él. Durante el beso, la señora Crawley puso las manos en su pelo, acariciándolo. Todas las vendas cayeron al suelo pero a nadie le importó.

A la mañana siguiente, Isobel se levantó temprano para elegir su vestido de novia. Había quedado con la condesa viuda para tener otra opinión.

Elegir un vestido de boda para una mujer joven podía parecer relativamente fácil pero la señora Crawley tenía ciertas dudas acerca del estilo de su vestido. Sin duda, tenía que ser algo menos alegre que el vestido de una mujer joven, pero Isobel quería que fuera blanco y no renunciaría a que le sentara bien.

Por ese motivo, Mary había hablado con el diseñador que había confeccionado su vestido para pedirle que le mostrara algunos modelos de vestido para una mujer madura que se casara una segunda vez.

Y allí se encontraban los tres, la condesa viuda, el diseñador e Isobel, en casa de Violet mirando dibujos de vestidos que parecían adecuados para una mujer de la edad de la señora Crawley.

Violet: Creía que era usted una mujer más…

Isobel: ¿Más qué?

Violet arrugó los labios.

Violet: Con más personalidad. Que no elegiría vestidos tan tradicionales.

Isobel: ¿No le gustan éstos, verdad?

Violet: Están bien si lo que quiere es parecer una anciana.

La señora Crawley la miró con exasperación. Isobel se dirigió al diseñador.

Isobel: No tendría algo menos…

Violet: Menos difícil de mirar.

Isobel miró a Violet reprobándola.

Diseñador: Pero la señora Mary me dijo que estaban buscando algo para una mujer madura y esto es lo que les suele gustar más a las mujeres…

Violet: Sí, bueno… Dígamos que la señora Crawley no es una mujer convencional.

Isobel la volvió a mirar entrecerrando los ojos.

Isobel: Prima Violet. ¿Quién se casa aquí? Déjeme hablar a mí.

Violet cerró la boca pero sus ojos chispeaban denotando lo bien que se lo estaba pasando con la situación.

Isobel: Es solo que me gustaría ver vestidos un poco más modernos, si tiene.

El diseñador pareció haberse indignado un poco ante la expresión "si tiene" utilizada por la señora Crawley.

Diseñador: Claro que tengo. De hecho, he traído conmigo otro libro de modelos. Éstos son los modelos que eligen más las jóvenes para sus bodas.

Isobel: ¿Me permitiría verlo?

El diseñador se lo enseñó. Isobel volvió a situar sus pequeñas lentes delante de sus ojos para ver mejor los diseños. Violet acercó la silla a la de la señora Crawley para ver los diseños también.

Violet: A mí me gusta ese.

Violet señaló un vestido corto con un gran escote. Era un vestido muy atrevido, de hecho Isobel no había visto nunca a ninguna novia casarse con un vestido corto.

Isobel: No sea ridícula. No me pondré eso.

Violet: Veo que no es tan moderna como parecía.

Isobel: Habló la modernidad en persona.

Isobel no dijo nada más porque sabía que Violet lo estaba haciendo para provocarla. El diseñador las miraba atónito, nunca había visto a dos personas picarse tanto la una a la otra. La señora Crawley fue pasando las páginas de aquel álbum de dibujos hasta que encontró un vestido que la cautivó. Se quedó mirándolo un rato.

Isobel: ¿Qué le parece éste?

Violet: Es el más bonito que he visto de momento.

Isobel: Por una vez coincido con usted.

Violet: Aunque si elige éste no sé si Dickie podrá aguantar hasta la noche de bodas.

Isobel la miró, sorprendida. Bueno, en realidad ya nada de lo que dijera Violet la sorprendía pero en ese caso estaban delante de una tercera persona.

La señora Crawley se quedó un buen rato mirando el vestido. Era un vestido color blanco roto, largo hasta los pies con poco escote pero con una parte de la espalda al aire. Las mangas del vestido llegaban hasta el codo y en la cintura el vestido tenía un cinturón estrecho de tela roja con una pequeña flor rojiza que quedaba situado en la parte izquierda de las costillas.

La señora Crawley levantó la cabeza y miró al diseñador.

Isobel: Creo que este modelo es mi favorito.

Diseñador: Justamente, tengo este modelo aquí. Lo llevaba para enseñárselo a una clienta con la que tengo cita por la tarde. También era de sus favoritos.

Violet: ¿Podría enseñárnoslo?

Diseñador: Claro.

El diseñador sacó el vestido de la caja que había traído y lo puso sobre las manos de Isobel. La señora Crawley se acabó de enamorar de ese vestido nada más tocar su tela.

Violet: Estaría bien que se lo probase.

Isobel: Sí, aunque me temo que no me quedará bien.

Diseñador: Éste está arreglado según las medidas de la señorita que iré a ver después pero si le gustara, le haría uno a medida, por supuesto. Pruébeselo.

Violet no pudo evitar abrir la boca al ver a la señora Crawley con el vestido puesto. Le quedaba increíblemente bien. Se le ceñía a la figura un poco demasiado quizás, habría que holgarlo un poco. Pero el descubierto de una gran parte de la espalda y el dibujo de sus redondeces que creaba el vestido, hacían que Isobel estuviera realmente sensual.

Aunque fuera algo atrevido, Isobel Crawley acabó eligiendo definitivamente el modelo.

No habían pasado ni tres días desde esa tarde de elecciones que Isobel ya se encontraba en Downton para cenar con la familia Crawley y algunos amigos más. Entre ellos el doctor Clarkson. Isobel y él habían pasado los últimos dos días juntos en el hospital trabajando como siempre, pero además habían añadido otra tarea más a su rutina diaria. Se andaban besando por todo el hospital, a todas horas. Siempre y cuando estuvieran lejos de miradas curiosas, claro. Se besaban en el despacho del doctor Clarkson, en el cuarto de las toallas y sábanas, detrás de alguna cortina que separara camas, en las escaleras que llevaban de un piso a otro, etc. Que su pasión estuviera condenada a ser secreta, todavía encendía más sus deseos. Los besos que compartían eran tan apasionados que les dejaban sin aliento.

Como había llegado pronto a la cena, Isobel decidió pasar un tiempo con su nieto, George. Subió a la habitación del pequeño y lo cogió en brazos nada más verlo. George se abrazó a ella.

Isobel: Hola cariño. Cada día estás más guapo, eh.

La señora Crawley sentó al niño encima de sus rodillas y lo envolvió con sus brazos desde atrás.

Isobel: Ai, George… Ojalá tú me pudieras ayudar.

El niño la miró sin entenderla.

Isobel: Tengo un compromiso con un hombre maravilloso: es apuesto, atento, amable, sincero, generoso, culto… Y me ama. Yo también lo quiero pero estoy enamorada de otro hombre.

La señora Crawley permaneció unos segundos en silencio, mirando hacia la pared que tenía delante, absorta.

Isobel: Siento una gran pasión por mi mejor amigo. Ese hombre me hace sentir de una manera muy especial. Hacía muchos años que no me sentía así. La pasión que él despierta en mí es tan fuerte…

Isobel besó la cabeza de George, pensativa.

Isobel: Tan fuerte…

En ese momento, Mary abrió la puerta del cuarto de los niños y vio a Isobel con George.

Mary: Prima Isobel, ya están llegando los demás invitados. Es mejor que acostemos a George y bajemos.

La señora Crawley asintió.

Durante la cena y el baile posterior, el doctor Clarkson y la señora Crawley no hablaron mucho pero no podían dejar de mirarse. Isobel estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, hablando con Tom, mientras el doctor charlaba con un amigo de la familia Crawley. Isobel sorbió un poco de la copa de champagne que tenía entre las manos. El doctor Clarkson observó cómo los labios de Isobel se posaban en la copa y bebían. Luego en como ella tragaba. Richard tenía la boca seca a pesar de que él también estaba disfrutando de su bebida. La señora Crawley lo miró de reojo para fijarse en si él la seguía observando. Richard seguía con su mirada fija en ella a pesar de estar hablando con uno de los amigos de la familia Crawley.

Disimuladamente, el doctor Clarkson posó su mirada en los pechos de Isobel, luego en su estómago y finalmente en sus piernas. Esas piernas que permanecían ocultas bajo sus largas faldas pero que él intuía que eran preciosas. Se moría por verlas, por acariciarlas, por besarlas…

Tom percibió un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Isobel. No le dio importancia pero se preguntó por qué se sonrojaría, ya que la conversación que estaban teniendo era sobre la posible llegada de Marygold a Downton. Lo que le pasaba a la señora Crawley era que había percibido la mirada intensa y lasciva de Richard y se moría de ganas por besarlo.

En un momento dado, Isobel se disculpó con Tom y se dirigió hacia el doctor Clarkson. Quería estar cerca de él. Hablar con él. El doctor Clarkson estaba bebiendo un poco de champagne y la observó mientras se acercaba a él. Sólo pensaba en besarla. Era como una obsesión.

Isobel: ¿Qué tal la velada?

Richard: Usted la acaba de mejorar.

La señora Crawley se sonrojó. Algo poco habitual en ella.

Isobel: Estoy un poco apenada.

Richard: ¿Por qué?

Isobel: Tom se está planteando irse a vivir a Estados Unidos con Sibbie. Me daría mucha pena que se marchara, a veces siento que es mi único aliado en Downton.

Richard: Bueno… Las cosas cambian.

Isobel: Sí, lo sé. Y seguramente empezar una nueva vida sea lo mejor para él.

El doctor Clarkson la miró a los ojos, fijamente.

Richard: Señora Crawley…

Isobel: ¿Qué?

Richard: La necesito.

Isobel se sobresaltó al oír esas palabras en público.

Isobel: Hable más bajo…

Richard bajó un poco más el tono de voz.

Richard: Necesito besarla. Es lo único que he deseado hacer en toda la noche.

Isobel miró a su alrededor antes de contestar.

Isobel: Yo también me muero de ganas de besarlo.

El doctor Clarkson notó como sus cinco sentidos se ponían en alerta al oír eso. Una pasión incontenible parecía no poder apagarse dentro de él. La señora Crawley lo encendía en segundos.

Isobel avanzó hacia la puerta de la estancia que daba al gran hall de Downton. Antes de salir del salón, lanzó una mirada al doctor Clarkson, quien enseguida la entendió y con mucha precaución, después de unos minutos, salió por la misma puerta. La encontró allí, cerca de las escaleras, esperándolo y le guió hacia la biblioteca, donde no había nadie. Isobel cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Isobel lo miró a los ojos antes de lanzarse a besarlo.

Isobel: No podía aguantar más.

Los labios de ella estaban murmurando contra los de él.

Richard: Yo tampoco.

El doctor Clarkson la llevó cerca del piano para apoyarla contra éste. Siguieron besándose un buen rato. Primero en los labios, abriendo la boca para que sus lenguas juguetearan. Luego la señora Crawley empezó a besar a Richard en el lóbulo de las orejas, en el cuello, en las sienes, en la barbilla… Richard se derretía con aquellos besos y solo podía pensar en hacerle el amor en el sofá que había en la biblioteca. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Isobel agarró con fuerza la cara del doctor Clarkson y volvió a sus labios. Los besos eran tan apasionados que la señora Crawley empezaba a notar saliva alrededor de sus labios. Poco a poco, ambos se fueron calmando. Sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro e Isobel pareció recobrar su respiración normal.

Isobel: Hacía muchos años que no sentía tanta pasión.

Richard la tomó entre sus brazos, tocándole la cintura.

Richard: Yo nunca había sentido tanta pasión.

El doctor Clarkson le acarició el pelo con los dedos. Isobel cogió su mano y se llevó los dedos a sus labios, besando sus yemas suavemente. Richard se estremeció pero Isobel siguió, resiguiendo cada uno de sus dedos con su labio inferior, muy lentamente.

Las manos del doctor desprendían un aroma agradable. Era una mezcla de su colonia y antiséptico del hospital. Olía parecido a Reginald y eso proporcionaba a la señora Crawley una tranquilidad mayor.

En unos momentos, sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar.

Mientras, en el salón, Tom se dio cuenta de que a Isobel se le había caído una de sus pulseras en el sofá donde había estado sentada con él hacia unos minutos. La cogió y buscó a la señora Crawley entre la gente. No la veía. Se dirigió al sitio donde la había visto por última vez: junto a la puerta que daba al hall de Downton, hablando con el doctor Clarkson. El señor Branson tampoco la vio allí. Preguntó a Barrow, quien acababa de pasar con una bandeja, ofreciendo más champagne.

Tom: ¿Ha visto a la señora Crawley?

Barrow: La he visto hace unos minutos en el hall.

Tom: ¿Se ha marchado?

Barrow: No lo sé. Pero no lo creo porque no llevaba el abrigo puesto.

Tom asintió y se dirigió al hall. No había ni rastro de la señora Crawley. De repente, oyó unas voces susurrantes que provenían de la biblioteca. Quizá la señora Crawley estaba allí hablando con alguien. Tom avanzó unos pasos hasta la puerta que daba a la biblioteca. Estaba cerrada. La empujó con cuidado, abriéndola un poco.

Lo que vio le sorprendió muchísimo. La señora Crawley y el doctor Clarkson estaban besándose apasionadamente en el sofá. Parecía que en cualquier momento fueran a descontrolarse por completo allí mismo, en la biblioteca de Downton…

Tom cerró la puerta, impresionado.


	8. Chapter 8

La señora Crawley y el doctor Clarkson dejaron de besarse después de un largo rato. Isobel se incorporó en el sofá. Casi sin darse cuenta se había ido inclinando hacia Richard y habían acabado los dos tumbados encima del sofá. Ella apoyándose en él.

Isobel: Deberíamos volver antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Richard: Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí con usted toda la noche…

Isobel le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso casto en los labios antes de levantarse.

Cuando estaban saliendo por la puerta de la biblioteca fueron sorprendidos por Tom, que parecía estar esperándoles en el hall. Ambos se sorprendieron. Delante del doctor Clarkson Tom fingió no haberlos visto. Se acercó a ellos.

Tom: La estaba buscando, señora Crawley.

Isobel estaba un poco nerviosa.

Isobel: ¿Ha pasado algo?

Tom: No, sólo que se le ha caído su pulsera en el salón.

Isobel: Gracias, Tom. Qué amable de tu parte venir a dármela.

Tom miró al doctor Clarkson, quien permanecía callado y un poco tenso al lado de la señora Crawley.

Tom: Doctor Clarkson… ¿Me permite hablar un momento a solas con la señora Crawley?

Richard: Claro.

El doctor Clarkson se giró hacia Isobel.

Richard: Señora Crawley. Estaré en el salón pero seguramente no tardaré mucho en irme. Por si luego no la encuentro para despedirme, ha sido un placer compartir esta velada con usted.

Tom pensó que el doctor Clarkson estaba en lo cierto. Seguro que para él había sido un auténtico _placer_ compartir esa velada con la señora Crawley…

El doctor Clarkson miró a Tom.

Richard: Señor Branson.

Luego se fue. Tom e Isobel se quedaron solos.

Isobel: ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

Tom: Es un tema delicado… Mejor se lo digo paseando por el jardín.

La señora Crawley y el señor Branson dejaron la gran casa y se adentraron en los jardines que rodeaban Downton. No era una noche especialmente fría.

Isobel se preguntaba por qué tanto misterio. Tom la había llevado a los jardines para que nadie escuchara su conversación. Especialmente para que no la escuchara lord Merton – quién acababa de llegar a Downton por sorpresa –.

Isobel: Me estás preocupando, Tom.

Tom: Perdóneme, sólo quería alejarme un poco de la casa para decirle esto.

La señora Crawley lo miró a los ojos. Esperaba ansiosa las palabras del hombre.

Tom: Disculpe por decirle esto así pero… Antes la he visto con el doctor Clarkson en la biblioteca.

Isobel palideció de repente.

Isobel: ¿Cómo?

Tom: Yo había salido en su busca para darle la pulsera. Barrow me había dicho que la había visto en el hall. He oído voces y…

Isobel bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

Tom: He abierto la puerta de la biblioteca y les he visto… besándose. Entonces…

La señora Crawley lo detuvo. Era tal la vergüenza que estaba pasando que prefería que no siguiera el relato de los hechos. ¿Qué iba a pensar Tom? Ella no era la clase de persona que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás. No era la clase de persona que no respetaba los compromisos. ¿O sí lo era? Porque ella misma lo dudaba dadas las circunstancias.

Isobel: No sigas por favor.

Tom: La estoy incomodando. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Isobel: Sé que lo que ha pasado en la biblioteca no está bien. Créeme, tengo remordimientos por esto… Oh dios, no debería contarte esto.

Tom: Puede confiar en mí. Yo no se lo voy a contar a nadie.

Isobel: Cuando estoy con el doctor Clarkson no puedo evitar sentir toda esa pasión que has visto en la biblioteca… Me siento muy mal por Dickie pero mis sentimientos por el doctor Clarkson me han superado.

Tom: Todavía puede echarse atrás. Quiero decir no casarse. Hable con lord Merton.

Isobel: Oh, no. No podría dejar a lord Merton. Él ha sido tan amable y considerado conmigo. Compartimos tantas cosas. Está tan ilusionado con la boda…

El señor Branson dejó de caminar, obligando a Isobel a detenerse también. Tom cogió una de las manos de Isobel y la puso entre las suyas. La señora Crawley se sorprendió ante ese gesto pero no se sintió incómoda en absoluta.

Tom: Usted sabe que la aprecio mucho. Muchísimo. Fue la única aliada que tuve después de que Sybil les dijera a todos que se había casado conmigo. Y aun lo sigue siendo… Después de la muerte de Sybil, estuvo a mi lado. Por ese motivo me voy a tomar la libertad de aconsejarle que siga a su corazón. No intente ir contra él porque es realmente imposible ser feliz sin la persona que uno ama. Yo lo aposté todo por Sybil. Porque la amaba. Y aunque nuestra felicidad duró poco… Fue completa.

La señora Crawley lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Isobel: Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo y por aconsejarme. Pero a mi edad todo se ve de un modo diferente. La pasión quizás no es tan importante como la lealtad, el compromiso, la tranquilidad. No creo que pudiera dejar a lord Merton.

Tom dejó libre la mano de la señora Crawley y empezó a andar de nuevo. Esta vez aproximándose a la casa.

Tom: Entonces no creo que sea justo que engañe a lord Merton… Él está tan enamorado de usted… Es muy cruel hacerle esto si se va a casar con él.

Isobel volvió a sentirse avergonzada por su comportamiento.

Isobel: Tienes razón. Se lo voy a decir. Voy a ser honesta con él. Le voy a pedir perdón…

Tom: Si se lo dice, le destrozará el corazón…

La señora Crawley estaba bastante sorprendida de que Tom la estuviera aconsejando en esa materia pero se sentía reconfortada por él. Realmente estaba en una situación complicada y apreciaba los consejos que pudieran venir de él.

Isobel: Entonces… ¿Crees que es mejor que no se lo diga?

Tom: Si de verdad quiere casarse con él, yo creo que lo mejor sería que finalizara la relación que tiene con el doctor Clarkson y que no le dijera nada. Como si no hubiera sucedido. Si a mí Sybil me hubiera confesado algo así, me hubiera hundido…

Isobel reflexionó unos instantes.

Isobel: Creo que seguiré su consejo.

Tom: De todas formas ha sido una imprudencia lo que han hecho esta noche. Muy arriesgado…

Isobel: Lo sé.

Tom: Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lord Merton hubiera podido verlos, hubiera podido encontrarlos en cualquier momento.

Isobel: ¿Lord Merton? ¿Lord Merton está aquí?

Tom: Sí, ha llegado hace poco por sorpresa. Pensé que usted sí que lo sabía.

Isobel: ¡No! ¡Oh dios no! No tenía ni idea. En teoría hoy cenaba con sus hijos. ¿Y si nos hubiera visto?

La señora Crawley estaba muy nerviosa.

Tom: Tranquilícese. No les ha visto.

En ese momento, ambos oyeron una voz que provenía del gran balcón de Downton que daba a los jardines. Esa voz llamaba a Isobel.

Tanto la señora Crawley como el señor Branson se giraron para descubrir quién era la persona que requería a Isobel. Se trataba de lord Merton, que había salido solo al balcón y los estaba observando.

Dickie: ¡Isobel, cariño! Te estaba buscando.

Lord Merton bajó las escaleras exteriores de Downton y se adentró en los jardines para llegar donde ellos estaban.

Isobel: Oh… Está viniendo.

Tom: Sí, tranquila. No sabe nada.

Isobel: Ni debe saberlo. Nadie.

Tom: Nadie. Por mí puede estar tranquila.

Tom se dispuso a marcharse antes de que lord Merton llegara, para darles intimidad. Isobel lo cogió del brazo antes de que se fuera.

Isobel: Gracias por todo.

Tom: De nada. Usted ha hecho esto y más por mí miles de veces.

Los dos se sonrieron y Tom se marchó.

Lord Merton sólo tardó unos segundos en aparecer. La saludó afectuosamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego le sonrió. Isobel notaba el brillo de sus ojos al mirarla. Sabía cuánto la amaba ese hombre y le rompía el corazón pensar que ella le había estado engañado. Se sentía realmente mal. Se abrazó a Dickie.

Dickie: ¿Qué te pasa, Isobel? ¿Y dónde está Tom?

Isobel se reprimió las ganas de llorar antes de mirarlo otra vez a los ojos.

Isobel: Se ha marchado para dejarnos intimidad.

Lord Merton sonrió pícaramente y acercó su boca al oído derecho de la señora Crawley.

Dickie: Para dejar intimidad a la feliz pareja que se va a casar en un mes…

Isobel asintió intentando sonreír.

Isobel: ¿No deberías estar cenando con tus hijos?

Dickie: La cena ha acabado pronto y quería darte una sorpresa.

Isobel fingió su sonrisa de nuevo. Pero Dickie empezaba a conocerla demasiado bien.

Dickie: Cariño… ¿Sucede algo?

Isobel: No. Es sólo que…

Dickie: Dímelo. Sea lo que sea, yo estoy aquí contigo.

Lord Merton la rodeó con los brazos e hizo que se apoyara en él. Dickie era tan bueno con ella e Isobel se sentía tan mal por haberlo engañado…

Isobel: Es solo que Tom está pensando en mudarse a Estados Unidos con la pequeña Sibbie y si lo hace lo voy a echar mucho de menos.

Isobel había mentido para ocultarle a lord Merton la verdad. Dickie le dio un beso en el pelo.

Dickie: No te preocupes. Iremos a visitarle, si quieres.

La señora Crawley sonrió.

Isobel: ¿Sabes qué? Ya tengo el vestido de novia.

La expresión de lord Merton cambió. En su cara se reflejaba felicidad pura al oír eso. Lord Merton se moría de ganas por ver lo bonita que iba a estar su prometida vestida de blanco.

Dickie: ¿Y cómo es?

Isobel sonrió, pícara.

Isobel: No te lo voy a decir.

Dickie empezó a besarle el cuello poco a poco.

Dickie: ¿No, eh?

Isobel movió la cabeza de lado a lado para volver a decirle que no y lord Merton siguió besándole el cuello luego subió por su barbilla y llegó a sus labios. Los besó con ternura en un beso largo que subió la temperatura de los dos.

La señora Crawley disfrutaba de los besos de lord Merton aunque comparado con todo lo que los besos del doctor Clarkson la hacían sentir, con los de Dickie no notaba _nada_.

Dickie: Eres tan hermosa… Y hueles tan bien.

Isobel permitió que lord Merton se volviera a mover de su boca a su cuello inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha y mirando hacia la casa. En la otra punta del jardín había un hombre de pie, con una copa de champagne, que parecía observarlos. Isobel entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor. Era de noche y le costaba identificar personas y objetos lejanos pero gracias a la gran luna llena que había esa noche pudo distinguir en cuestión de varios segundos al doctor Clarkson. Isobel dio un respingo involuntariamente.

Dickie abandonó su cuello y la miró.

Dickie: ¿Qué pasa?

Isobel no le contestó pero lord Merton miró hacia donde Isobel estaba dirigiendo la mirada y vio al doctor Clarkson solo y de pie en el otro extremo del jardín.

Dickie: ¿Ese no es el doctor Clarkson?

Isobel: Sí, creo que sí.

Dickie: Vayamos a saludarlo.

Isobel: No, no hace falta.

Dickie: Quiero agradecerle que te cuide mientras trabajas en el hospital. Sé que sois muy amigos, sería maleducado por mi parte no saludarlo.

Isobel sacudió la cabeza. ¡No podían ir allí! No como pareja… No después de lo que había pasado esa noche, lo que había pasado los últimos días entre el doctor Clarkson y ella.

Isobel rodeó el cuello de lord Merton con sus brazos y trató de besarlo.

Isobel: Pero cariño… Yo quiero estar aquí a solas contigo…

Lord Merton la miró con indulgencia.

Dickie: Va Isobel… Lo saludamos y luego podemos estar a solas el tiempo que quieras.

La señora Crawley se resignó y lo siguió en su camino hacia Richard. Trataba de caminar lenta pero sabía que igualmente tarde o temprano llegarían donde estaba el doctor Clarkson y tendría que enfrentar la situación de alguna manera.

Una vez allí, lord Merton saludó amablemente al doctor Clarkson. Isobel ni siquiera lo miró, no podía. Richard sabía que esa situación era tan incómoda para él mismo como para la señora Crawley.

Richard: Yo ya pensaba irme. Si me disculpan.

Dickie: Espere un momento. Quería agradecerle que cuide de mi prometida cada día en el hospital. Creo que usted la ve más a menudo que yo.

Lord Merton rió.

Richard fingió su sonrisa. Su _prometida_. Se puso profundamente celoso al oír esas palabras. Miró a Isobel. Ella estaba mirando al suelo, incapaz de mirar al doctor Clarkson a los ojos.

Richard: Créame que es la señora Crawley quien cuida más de mi. El otro día me caí y si no llega a estar ella, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba inconsciente, con un golpe en la cabeza.

El doctor Clarkson se señaló la pequeña marca que le había dejado en la cabeza su caída.

Richard: Por suerte, la señora Crawley la curó perfectamente y ha cicatrizado rápido.

Isobel no se podía creer que Richard estuviera alargando el tema de conversación y que además el tema versara sobre ella. Quería desparecer.

Lord Merton, al oír esos elogios hacia su futura mujer, la abrazó con su brazo derecho mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Isobel no sabía cómo actuar pero seguía evitando los ojos de Richard.

El doctor Clarkson volvió a sentir un ataque de celos ante aquel gesto de amor. Richard no pudo aguantar más cuando lord Merton empezó a hablar.

Dickie: Tengo una prometida maravillosa, ¿no es así doctor?

Richard: Sí, sí lo es. Completamente maravillosa…

Dickie: Y es tan bonita…

Lord Merton fijó su mirada en Isobel, que no levantaba la suya del suelo. A Dickie le extrañaba su comportamiento.

Richard pensó que Isobel era preciosa, como decía lord Merton, y envidió fuertemente a éste último, quien podía sujetarla entre sus brazos en público y quien se iba a casar con ella. Por primera vez en años, Richard sentía unas ganas incontenibles de llorar.

Richard: Creo que me voy a retirar ya. Estoy cansado.

Alargó la mano hacia lord Merton para estrecharla con la suya. Dickie hizo lo mismo. Luego Richard miró a Isobel para despedirse, pero ella seguía sin mirarlo.

Una vez el doctor Clarkson se hubo marchado. Lord Merton se giró hacia Isobel. Ella ya había despegado su mirada del suelo.

Dickie: ¿Por qué te has comportado así con el doctor Clarkson, mi amor?

Isobel no dijo nada. Lord Merton se preocupó. ¿Desde cuándo Isobel no decía nada? Si lo difícil era hacer que dejara de hablar. Algo había pasado con el doctor, seguro.

Dickie: ¿Os habéis enfadado, no es así?

La señora Crawley vio en esa pregunta una excusa ideal.

Isobel: Sí, es eso.

Dickie: ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? No me habría acercado a saludarle. ¿Por qué os habéis enfadado?

La señora Crawley dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Isobel: Por asuntos del hospital…

Dickie: Puedes explicármelos, si quieres.

Isobel: Mejor no. Es una larga historia pero creo que dejaré de trabajar en el hospital.

Dickie: ¿Tan grave ha sido?

Isobel: Desgraciadamente sí. Bastante grave.

Dickie frunció el ceño. Era una lástima que una amistad de años acabara así por una discusión.

Dickie: ¿Quieres que hable con el doctor Clarkson del asunto?

Isobel: No. Mejor no hagas nada, querido.

Dickie: ¿Seguro?

Isobel: Por favor, por favor. No intervengas en eso.

Dickie volvió a atraerla hacia él con su brazo derecho y la besó en la frente.

Dickie: Está bien. Como tú quieras, cariño.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando lord Merton se despidió de ella en la puerta de su casa. Isobel estaba nerviosa. Quería que se fuera rápido para poder ir a visitar al doctor Clarkson. Tenía que decirle que no volvería al hospital. Que cualquier relación que pudiera haber entre ellos – tanto personal como profesional – se había acabado.

Una vez lord Merton se hubo marchado, Isobel le pidió a Molesley que avisara a un cochero. Le daba igual lo que costara a esas horas. El caso era que no podía pedir el de Downton porque se arriesgaba demasiado a que el primo Robert o la prima Cora le preguntaran dónde iba a esas horas. Tampoco podía ir andando, pues a esas horas era peligroso para una mujer como ella andar por los caminos, sin apenas iluminación.

El coche la dejó delante de la casa del doctor Clarkson. Isobel bajó, aun vestida de fiesta, y caminó hacia la puerta. Aunque pueda parecer extraño, la señora Crawley nunca había estado en casa del doctor Clarkson. Desgraciadamente, esa vez tampoco iba a conocer la casa por dentro puesto que no tenía intención de atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

Llamó al timbre. Esperaba que el doctor Clarkson no se hubiera acostado ya. Él abrió rápido la puerta, aun llevaba su chaqué. Se sorprendió al verla.

Richard: Señora Crawley…

Isobel: Hola.

Richard: ¿Quiere pasar?

Isobel: No.

Trató de suavizar su respuesta.

Isobel: Tampoco creo que sea lo más apropiado a estas horas.

Richard: No sería apropiado, no.

Isobel: Siento mucho lo que ha pasado esta noche.

Richard: Yo también.

Isobel: Ha sido una situación muy incómoda.

Richard: Sí, realmente lo ha sido.

Isobel: Es por eso que creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos.

Richard se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

Richard: Estoy de acuerdo.

Isobel: ¿Lo está?

La señora Crawley tenía la idea de que el doctor Clarkson se mostraría más reticente a la idea de dejar de verse.

Richard: Si se va a casar con lord Merton, lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos para evitar cualquier tipo de…

Isobel: Sí, lo entiendo. Es lo que yo he pensado.

Richard se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

Richard: Porque… ¿Se va a casar con él, no?

La señora Crawley tragó saliva. Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir el doctor Clarkson pero también sabía perfectamente su propia respuesta.

Isobel: Sí, me voy a casar con él. Es mejor que dejemos de vernos, doctor Clarkson.

Richard: Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

A la señora Crawley le había extrañado al principio la actitud del doctor Clarkson. Pero luego pensó que tratándose de un hombre tan noble como él, sabía lo que era correcto, lo que debía hacer.

Isobel: Eso significa que no voy a volver a trabajar en el hospital.

Richard: Sí, lo lamento. Realmente la necesitamos allí.

Isobel dudó.

Isobel: Quizá pueda volver algún día, más adelante…

Richard: Eso espero.

El ambiente era extraño. La conversación fría. El doctor Clarkson no la miraba con los mismos ojos cálidos de siempre. Parecía estar enfadado. Isobel quería marcharse.

Isobel: Me voy.

Richard asintió. Pero al verla moverse para alejarse definitivamente de él, algo en su rostro cambió. Se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que ella se girara hacia él.

Richard: Me ha hecho muy feliz compartir tantos momentos con usted en estos últimos años.

Isobel: A mí también.

Richard e Isobel se sonrieron levemente. Eso suavizó el ambiente. En realidad, querían besarse para despedirse. Besarse como lo habían hecho en la biblioteca de Downton esa noche. Pero sabían que no podían.

Isobel: De verdad. Ha sido una persona muy importante en mi vida.

Richard: Y usted en la mía.

La señora Crawley se alejó andando hasta el coche. Se subió y el coche arrancó. Ambos se siguieron con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron el uno y el otro de sus respectivos campos de visión.

Richard cerró la puerta de su casa y se puso a llorar. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas por primera vez en muchísimos años.


	9. Chapter 9

Solamente habían pasado dos días desde que la señora Crawley había alejado de su vida al doctor Clarkson pero a ella le parecía que habían pasado meses. El tiempo pasaba lento cuando estaba lejos de él.

Su mirada no podía apartarse del reloj que presidía su salón. Los minutos no tenían fin. No tenía ganas de hacer nada y esos dos días había permanecido sola en su casa no haciendo mucho más que mirar el reloj y tomar largas siestas.

Por su cabeza pasaban todo tipo de imágenes: el hospital lleno de gente, las enfermeras atareadas caminando deprisa por los pasillos… Pero sobre todo, imágenes del doctor Clarkson: el doctor examinando a una paciente, el doctor sentado en su despacho, el doctor tocándose el pelo, sonriendo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, absorto en sus pensamientos, ordenando los frascos, poniéndose la bata, arreglándose la pajarita, mirándola fijamente, besándola, besándola más… y más, y más…

Isobel cerró los ojos. ¿Richard la estaría echando de menos?

El doctor Clarkson estaba sentado en su despacho pensando en los labios de Isobel. Esos labios suaves, cálidos y húmedos que tanto le hacían soñar. Daría cualquier cosa por estar besándolos en ese preciso momento. Le gustaba imaginarse a la señora Crawley con el pelo suelto acostada en su cama, durmiendo. Tenía que estar preciosa. Aunque no solo pensamientos tan inocentes como aquél asaltaban sus pensamientos esa mañana. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo serían las piernas de Isobel. Quería verlas, posar sus manos sobre ellas y acariciarlas. Recorrerlas de arriba abajo suavemente. Besarlas. Hundir su cara en ellas… Entre ellas…

Richard recordó que estaba en el hospital. No era momento para empezar a imaginarse esas cosas. Ya tendría tiempo cuando llegara a casa. Su problema principal en esos momentos es que ya no vería a la señora Crawley. Ya no podría imaginarse sus largas piernas debajo de su falda mientras la miraba. Ya no podría mirarla a los ojos, verla sonreír. Ya no podría discutir con ella. Incluso las discusiones las echaba de menos porque Isobel siempre se veía tan pasional cuando discutía con él…

¡Cómo se arrepentía de haber aceptado alejarse de ella! Estaba muy enfadado con él mismo por haber permitido que se alejara. Aunque su mente sabía que era lo correcto, estaba muy arrepentido. Debería haber luchado por ella la noche que ella le había dicho que dejarían de verse. Debería haberle declarado su amor. Debería haberle pedido que se casara con él. Debería haberla besado de nuevo.

El doctor Clarkson pensó que lo mejor era volver al trabajo en vez de quedarse sentado lamentando lo ocurrido. Cuantas más cosas tuviera en la cabeza, menos pensaría en Isobel.

Mientras, la señora Crawley se había recostado en el sofá. No sabía qué hacer. El hospital la había llenado tanto esas últimas semanas… Quizá era el momento de empezar a salir más con lord Merton. Seguro que a él le gustaría.

Una hora después de que la futura lady Merton lo llamara por teléfono, Dickie se presentó en casa de la señora Crawley con un gran ramo de flores. Isobel lo besó en los labios brevemente.

Dickie: Ya has dejado de trabajar en el hospital…

Isobel: Sí.

La señora Crawley le acarició la mejilla.

Isobel: No quiero hablar del tema, por favor.

Dickie: Está bien. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

Ambos caminaron con las manos entrelazadas hasta el salón. Isobel puso las flores en agua mientras lord Merton se sentaba en el sofá. Luego la señora Crawley se unió a él.

Isobel: Me apetece salir de aquí.

Dickie fingió concentrarse para pensar y de repente sacó de su bolsillo un par de entradas para ir al teatro… en ¡Londres!

Dickie: He conseguido este par de entradas para la función de esta noche. ¿Te apetece ir a Londres?

La señora Crawley casi se quedó sin respiración debido a la sorpresa.

Isobel: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa!

Lord Merton le cogió la mano y se la besó. Isobel sonrió. Dickie era tan tierno con ella…

Llegaron a Londres justo a tiempo para ver la obra. La señora Crawley se divirtió mucho con lord Merton y ciertamente logró olvidarse de todo. Después, salieron a cenar y volvieron ya de noche. La satisfacción de ambos era tal que siguieron realizando planes los días siguientes: bailes, paseos, charlas, cenas, etc. Isobel logró alejar de sus pensamientos al doctor Clarkson al menos durante el día. Dickie iba a ser un maravilloso marido para ella y estaba claro que podía hacerla muy feliz.

Mientras, el doctor Clarkson se acostaba cada noche pensando en ella. En su voz dulce y en su rostro. Se tumbaba en la cama imaginándose como sería dormir con el cuerpo de Isobel entre sus brazos. Oliendo el aroma a lavanda de su pelo. Buscando sus labios en plena noche para besarla delicadamente.

A decir verdad, Richard estaba muy sorprendido por las reacciones que su cuerpo experimentaba cada casi cada noche. Cuando estaba pensando en ella, toda su piel se erizaba, se ponía más sensible… Unos calambres le recorrían el cuerpo, pero era todo placentero. La boca se le secaba, la respiración se le agitaba y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Solo imaginarse rozando la piel de la señora Crawley, teniéndola entre sus brazos, su virilidad respondía poniéndose dura como una piedra.

Hacía muchos años que el doctor Clarkson no había tenido que lidiar con sus propios deseos, con esa pasión que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella. Solo recordaba esos impulsos tan fuertes – esa libido tan disparada – en sus tiempos de juventud.

A pesar de todos aquellos pensamientos, esa noche el doctor Clarkson dio varias vueltas y terminó durmiéndose.

La señora Crawley y lord Merton también habían salido aquella noche y regresaron bastante temprano a la casa de Isobel, por lo que ella le invitó a entrar para tomar una copa y seguir charlando.

Isobel: Me lo he pasado muy bien estos días.

Dickie: Al final ha tenido algún efecto positivo que dejaras el hospital.

Isobel volvió a pensar en Richard.

Isobel: Sí, definitivamente sí.

Dickie: ¿Sabes qué? Estás preciosa esta noche.

La señora Crawley se sonrojó al oírlo. En pocos segundos se dio cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando lord Merton.

Isobel: No me digas estas cosas…

Dickie: Es la verdad.

Lord Merton se acercó poco a poco a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos. Estaba detrás de ella, sus manos en su cintura. La señora Crawley reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el pecho de Dickie. Él empezó a besarle el lado derecho de la frente, la sien, la mejilla, la comisura de los labios…

Dickie: Sabes cuántas veces he pensado en aquellas dos maravillosas noches que hicimos el amor…

La señora Crawley se quedó callada. Dickie siguió con sus besos, bajó un poco más… por el cuello. Isobel no lo detuvo, en realidad quería hacer el amor con él. Se giró para tenerlo cara a cara y lo miró a los ojos antes de besarlo apasionadamente. Lord Merton jadeó en medio del beso. Se estaba excitando sobremanera…

Dickie: No sabes cuánto te deseo.

La señora Crawley y lord Merton caminaron juntos hacia el sofá sin dejar de besarse. Allí lord Merton se quitó la americana y siguió besando el cuerpo de Isobel, quien había empezado a relajarse y disfrutar.

Dickie volvió a sus labios. Pasaba la lengua por ellos, los acariciaba con los suyos, los separaba… Isobel pensó que ese hombre realmente sabía besar. Pero esos besos le estaban empezando a recordar mucho a Richard. De hecho, desde el primer momento que Dickie la había empezado a acariciar, Isobel se había acordado de Richard.

La señora Crawley había intentado sacárselo de la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Lo intentó cuando lord Merton estaba abrazado a ella, besándole la comisura de los labios, lo volvió a intentar cuando la llevó hacia el sofá y en ese preciso instante lo intentaba de nuevo. Pero el recuerdo de Richard era muy persistente. Demasiado.

Isobel abrió los ojos en medio del beso. Se imaginó la cara de Richard besándola. Sus manos acariciándola. Notó como se excitaba mil veces más de lo que ya estaba. Se puso tensa. El mero recuerdo y la imaginación de Richard con ella era suficiente para encenderla de aquella manera. El mero recuerdo de Richard era más excitante que la presencia y las caricias de lord Merton.

Isobel se apartó un momento de lord Merton. Se suponía que ella no podía hacer el amor con su prometido pensando en otro hombre.

Isobel: Lo siento, lo siento. Ya te dije que prefería esperar.

Dickie: Pero pensaba que querías…

Isobel: Después de la boda me sentiré mejor con esto. Te lo prometo

Lord Merton se separó a regañadientes.

Dickie: Está bien, cariño. Lo siento si te has visto obligada…

Isobel: No, nunca. De verdad.

Dickie le besó la frente y volvió a ponerse la americana. No le hacía mucha gracia que Isobel se hubiera mostrado tan apasionada con él al principio y que ahora tuviera tantos reparos para acostarse con él. No entendía por qué pero no iba a discutir con ella por ese tema. No sería apropiado. Además habían pasado unos últimos días geniales el uno en compañía del otro y parecía que empezaban a salir mucho, a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. También debía tener en cuenta que el tiempo de espera no sería demasiado puesto que la fecha de la boda se estaba acercando.

Lord Merton e Isobel se quedaron charlando un rato más hasta que la señora Crawley lo despidió y subió a su habitación para dormir. Se puso el camisón, se tumbó en la cama y apagó la luz. Estaba muy cansada y en solo unos minutos se encontró en otro lugar distinto.

_Estaba en casa de Richard. Caminaba por el pasillo lentamente avanzando hacia la puerta del baño, de donde provenía una leve luz. Se acercó a la puerta, que estaba medio cerrada, y acercó sus ojos al resquicio para poder ver el interior del baño. La bañera estaba llena, preparada para que el doctor se diera un buen baño caliente. Richard se estaba desnudando. Isobel sabía que debía apartarse pero no quería. Lo que quería era verlo desnudo. Desnudo del todo…_

_El doctor Clarkson se quitó toda la ropa hasta quedarse solamente en ropa interior. Isobel estaba muy excitada. Richard, ajeno a que ella le estaba observando, se quitó la ropa interior y fue a coger la toalla para acercarla a la bañera. En ese momento Isobel emitió un pequeño jadeo. Estaba viendo al hombre que despertaba esa increíble pasión en ella totalmente en cueros. _

_Al oír el ruidecito que había escapado de los labios de Isobel, Richard miró hacia la puerta y la vio. Avanzó hacia ella, no parecía ni sorprendido ni avergonzado. Abrió la puerta del todo. Ella no se movió. La rodeó con sus brazos. Luego se agachó para meter sus manos por debajo de su vestido, subiéndoselo. Isobel tomó su miembro entre sus manos y lo acarició, notando como se ponía duro. _

_Richard: Quiero que seas mía._

_Isobel asintió con la cabeza entre jadeos. Lo quería dentro de ella, quería sentir su miembro deslizarse entre sus muslos. Tumbada en el mismo suelo del baño abrió las piernas y Richard se deslizó dentro de ella de un modo salvaje. _

_Isobel se notaba al borde del clímax…_

La respiración de la señora Crawley estaba muy agitada. Abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad y se incorporó. Miró a su alrededor, apenas veía nada. Pero detectó en seguida que estaba en su cama.

Se tocó la frente, estaba sudando pero no hacía calor. Se notaba agitada y excitada. De hecho, notó que su entrepierna estaba mojada. Sintió vergüenza, mucha vergüenza de verse a sí misma en esa situación. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Solamente había sido un sueño. Pero un sueño muy inapropiado, demasiado pasional, demasiado explícito. Isobel estaba desubicada. Ya no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Crawley se sentía agotada por no haber dormido apenas. Y aun se sentía muy avergonzada por lo que había soñado, aunque sabía que nunca nadie tendría por qué saberlo.

Después de desayunar salió al jardín para cuidar de las flores que tenía plantadas. Hacía una buena mañana. Mientras estaba podando una de las plantas, la señora Crawley no se dio cuenta de que el rastrillo, que normalmente estaba apoyado en ese muro de la casa, se había caído al suelo y se encontraba en medio de su paso. Al ir a podar la planta que se encontraba justo al lado de esa, Isobel se tropezó con él y se cayó al suelo con tan mala suerte de rozarse el muslo con una de las púas del rastrillo. Se había hecho un corte. Empezó a sangrar pero trató de mantener la calma.

Isobel: ¡Molesley! ¿Puede venir a ayudarme un momento?

Isobel aguardó unos segundos la respuesta de su lacayo pero éste parecía no haberla oído.

Isobel: ¡Molesley! Estoy fuera.

La señora Crawley se desesperó e intento levantarse. Cada vez que movía la pierna sentía dolor y su falda estaba empezando a mancharse de sangre. Esperaba que no fuera un corte muy profundo.

Caminó unos pasos hacia la entrada de la casa. Su intención era poder acceder al botiquín y curarse ella misma.

Isobel: ¡Molesley! Ayúdame por favor.

En ese momento el criado se asomó por la puerta al jardín y vio la sangre de la señora Crawley en su falda. Se asustó y corrió hacia ella.

Molesley: ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Isobel se agarró a él y juntos entraron en casa.

Isobel: Me he caído sobre el rastrillo y me temo que me he cortado.

Molesley: La acompaño al salón.

Isobel: Sí, gracias.

Molesley y ella entraron en el salón e Isobel se sentó en el sofá.

Molesley: Ahora llamo al doctor Clarkson.

La señora Crawley entró en pánico cuando oyó nombrar a Richard.

Isobel: ¡No! ¡No!

Molesley: Pero…

Isobel: Pero nada. Yo puedo curarme sola. No es nada. Solo tráeme el botiquín.

Molesley: Yo creo que sería mejor…

Isobel: Ya me has oído.

Molesley dio un vistazo hacia la falda de la señora Crawley. Cada vez había más sangre allí a pesar de que Isobel estaba presionando sobre la herida por encima de la falda.

El criado salió de la habitación y regresó con lo que la señora Crawley le había pedido. Parecía que la herida le dolía bastante a la señora Crawley por la expresión que había en su rostro. Molesley seguía muy asustado y se escabulló hacia el pasillo de la entrada para llamar al doctor Clarkson.

Marcó el número y habló en voz baja.

Richard: Doctor Clarkson al teléfono.

Molesley: Doctor Clarkson.

Richard: Dígame.

Molesley: Soy Molesley.

A Richard se le aceleró el corazón al oír quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono. El criado de la señora Crawley. ¿Acaso ella querría verlo?

Richard: ¿Hay algún problema, Molesley?

Molesley: Sí.

Al doctor Clarkson se le paró el corazón.

Richard: ¿De qué se trata?

Molesley: La señora Crawley se acaba de caer en el jardín y se ha hecho un corte en la pierna que está sangrando… bastante.

El doctor Clarkson se horrorizó al oír aquello. Isobel se había cortado y estaba sangrando y por la voz de Molesley la herida no debía ser pequeña.

Richard: ¿Cómo es la herida? ¿Qué color tiene?

Molesley: No la he visto. Ella insiste en curarse ella misma pero yo creo que lo mejor es que usted venga.

Richard tenía el corazón en un puño. Estaba sufriendo por la señora Crawley pero a la vez se moría de ganas de verla. Tenía dos grandes motivos para ir a su casa aunque ella le hubiera prohibido que se vieran de nuevo. Pensó que la asistencia médica sería una excepción a esa prohibición. Tomó una determinación.

Richard: Voy para allá.


	10. Chapter 10

El doctor Clarkson entró rápidamente en casa de la señora Crawley. Llevaba su maletín para todo aquello que pudiera necesitar para curar el corte. Entró en el salón y la vio todavía apretándose el corte por encima de la falda. Tenía una expresión de dolor pero parecía que no se atrevía a curarse ella misma. El doctor Clarkson pensó que Molesley había hecho un gran trabajo llamándolo.

Cuando lo vio, Isobel no se lo podía creer. Había dado instrucciones precisas a su criado para que no llamara al doctor. Verlo allí era muy incómodo.

Richard se arrodilló delante de ella. La miró a los ojos brevemente.

Richard: Hola.

Isobel tardó unos segundos en responderle.

Isobel: Hola.

Richard: Déjeme ver.

Con cuidado Isobel apartó el pañuelo y la mano de encima de su falda y el doctor Clarkson pudo ver la gran mancha de sangre que se había formado. Richard cogió la falda con las dos manos.

Richard: Debo… subírsela.

Isobel suspiró.

Isobel: Lo sé.

El doctor Clarkson subió la falda marrón de la señora Crawley hasta dejar sus muslos al descubierto. Era la primera vez que el doctor Clarkson los veía. Se fijó en la herida, parecía que había dejado de sangrar bastante. Richard retiró la media que cubría esa pierna con delicadeza. Luego empezó a desinfectar la herida. No parecía tan profunda como había temido.

Richard: ¿Le duele?

Isobel: Un poco.

Richard: Es un corte bastante superficial. Su falda ha evitado que fuera más profundo.

La señora Crawley sonrió.

Isobel: Es un alivio.

Richard: Sí, realmente lo es.

La señora Crawley no sabía dónde mirar.

Richard: Me he preocupado mucho cuando Molesley me ha llamado.

El doctor Clarkson empezó a aplicar un líquido en la herida, que ya había desinfectado. Notó que las manos le temblaban más de lo habitual al estar tan cerca de Isobel.

Richard: Pensaba… que quizá era más grave y…

Isobel: ¡Ay!

Richard: Lo siento. Esto escuece un poco, ¿verdad?

La señora Crawley asintió. Mientras la curaba había estado fijándose en su cara, en sus manos, en todo aquello que había echado tanto de menos esos últimos días. La cara de concentración de Richard le parecía realmente sensual. Mirándolo de esa forma tan directa se dio cuenta de que el doctor Clarkson estaba sudando.

Richard: Acabo en seguida.

El doctor Clarkson puso una pequeña venda rodeándole el muslo a la señora Crawley para taparle la herida. Luego se quedó mirándola un rato, no podía verla como una paciente normal. Había tanto silencio en el salón que ambos podían oír la respiración del otro. Sus ojos se habían encontrado y ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada.

Isobel: Gracias por venir y por curarme la herida.

Richard: Era mi deber como médico.

Isobel: Lo sé.

Richard: También debería saber que no ha sido mi deber como médico lo único que ha hecho que viniera…

El doctor Clarkson seguía arrodillado delante del sofá, situado casi entre las piernas de la señora Crawley – quien permanecía sentada –. Isobel no pudo evitar alargar la mano para tocarle el pelo. Se lo acarició con dulzura sin que ninguno de los dos rompiera el contacto visual. Richard le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, empezó a besarle los nudillos mientras la seguía mirando. Isobel notó un cosquilleo repentino en su entrepierna.

Richard le soltó la mano a la señora Crawley y puso su mirada en sus piernas. Después de haberla curado no le había bajado la falda de modo que los muslos de Isobel seguían al descubierto. Uno con una media y el otro sin. El doctor Clarkson los miró – hacía unos minutos que el médico se había ido y ahora allí sólo quedaba el hombre –. Richard estaba contemplando esas piernas en las que tanto había pensado, que tanto había anhelado, que tanto había deseado observar. Las resiguió con la mirada hasta llegar a la parte donde la falda seguía tapando. Isobel tenía las piernas entre abiertas y Richard podía adivinar su ropa interior.

Sin pedirle permiso a Isobel, el doctor Clarkson puso las palmas de las manos en la parte de atrás de las rodillas de la señora Crawley. Luego fue deslizando sus manos a lo largo de las piernas de ella, hacia arriba – tocando, con las palmas, las piernas por detrás y resiguiendo, con ambos pulgares, la parte delantera de éstas –. La señora Crawley no se movía, sabía que eso estaba mal pero el momento era demasiado excitante como para detenerlo.

Richard siguió subiendo las manos, acariciando los muslos de Isobel, hasta llegar debajo de la falda doblada. Por un momento, Isobel pensó que sus pulgares iban a rozar su parte más íntima pero el doctor Clarkson se detuvo en ese momento y volvió a bajar las manos hasta medio muslo. Luego, para sorpresa de ella, acercó su boca a los muslos y empezó a besarlos.

Richard: Si supiera cuánto la he echado de menos…

El doctor Clarkson seguía con sus besos, tanto en el muslo que ella tenía descubierto como en el muslo tapado por la media, rodeó con éstos la herida de Isobel y siguió subiendo. La señora Crawley estaba tan excitada que no pensó ni que Molesley podía entrar en cualquier momento y verlos en esa situación tan inapropiada.

Las manos de Isobel volvieron a la cabeza de Richard para acariciarle de nuevo el pelo. Él lo tomó como una aprobación de lo que estaba haciendo y sus besos no se detuvieron.

Al llegar donde se encontraba la falda doblada, el doctor Clarkson empezó a besarla por encima de la ropa: en la barriga, en el estómago y entre los pechos. En esta zona se detuvo para besar los pechos de Isobel por encima de su blusa. La blusa era bastante fina y al cerrar los labios encima de uno de sus pechos pudo notar como su pezón se erguía debajo de la ropa. Aquello despertó un deseo aun mayor en Richard. Luego se dirigió hacia el otro pecho para hacer lo mismo, rodear con sus labios el pezón de Isobel a través de la ropa. La señora Crawley notó el aliento cálido de Richard atravesándole la blusa y el fino sostén. La estaba volviendo loca.

Isobel: Dios mío Richard, lo que me estás haciendo…

Richard sonrió mientras seguía besando los pechos de Isobel. Era la primera vez que la señora Crawley le llamaba por su nombre de pila. Por primera vez había conseguido crear un ambiente suficientemente íntimo para que al fin le tuteara.

El doctor Clarkson siguió besándola hacia arriba: en la clavícula, en el cuello, en la barbilla… Puso su boca delante de la de Isobel y sus labios se fundieron en un beso apasionado que duró apenas unos segundos. Para sorpresa de la señora Crawley, fue Richard quien lo interrumpió. La miró a los ojos con intensidad. Isobel se asustó. La cara de Richard estaba apenas a tres centímetros de la suya. El doctor Clarkson estaba muy serio.

Richard: Cásate conmigo, Isobel. Cásate conmigo. Deja a lord Merton y cásate conmigo. Cásate conmigo.

Isobel se reincorporó en el sofá alejándose un poco de él. Richard le cogió las manos y las puso entre las suyas. Empezó a besarlas y volvió a repetir la petición.

Richard: Cásate conmigo, Isobel…

La señora Crawley apartó sus manos de las de él.

Isobel: Ya lo hablamos. Sabes que no puedo. Tengo un compromiso con lord Merton. Debo respetar ese compromiso. Debo respetarlo a él.

Richard: Rompe el compromiso. Aun estás a tiempo.

Isobel: No lo estoy.

Richard: Sabes que sí.

Isobel: No puedo romperlo.

Richard: ¿No puedes o no quieres?

El doctor Clarkson se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Isobel. A ella le sentó muy mal esa pregunta y no contestó.

Richard: Crees que no rompiendo el compromiso lo estás respetando. ¿Dejando que te bese como me has dejado le estás respetando?

El tono de voz del doctor Clarkson era ofensivo para la señora Crawley. Lo había elevado y además no dejaba de mirarla.

Isobel: Vete de aquí, por favor.

Richard: Contéstame, Isobel. ¿Acaso no sería mejor contarle la verdad?

Isobel: Has sido tú quien has venido aquí y has empezado con tus besos. Yo ni siquiera quería que vinieras. He tratado de que no lo hicieras.

Richard: Lo sé. Pero eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando…

Isobel: Sabes cuál es mi decisión. La sabías antes de venir aquí.

Richard: El problema es que tu decisión no la has tomado con el corazón.

Isobel: Eso tú no lo sabes…

El doctor Clarkson se acercó a ella de nuevo y puso su mano en su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara.

Richard: Dime que no me quieres mirándome a los ojos.

Isobel: Vete, por favor. Quedamos en no vernos más.

Richard: Dímelo y me iré.

Isobel: Quiero que te vayas ya. Por favor, Richard. No me obligues a llamar a Molesley.

El doctor Clarkson quitó sus dedos de la barbilla de ella y la miró decepcionado.

Richard: Está bien. Como quieras.

Richard se marchó sin ni siquiera mirarla de nuevo para despedirse. Una vez se hubo ido, Isobel se bajó la falda avergonzada y se cubrió la cara con sus manos. Empezó a llorar. Sentía que la situación la estaba superando.

La señora Crawley nunca había tenido un dilema moral tan grande como aquél. Por un lado quería profundamente a lord Merton y se había comprometido con él, por otro sentía una pasión arrolladora hacia el doctor Clarkson. Cuántas veces se había preguntado por qué no había empezado a sentir esa pasión por Richard antes de conocer a lord Merton, por qué la sentía justo ahora, ¿por qué se enamoraba justo ahora del hombre que llevaba tantos años a su lado como su mejor amigo?

Pronto se sintió mejor. El peso que sentía en su estómago empezó a aliviarse pensando que había vuelto a hacer lo mejor: reiterarle al doctor Clarkson que no se podían ver más y seguir adelante con su compromiso con Dickie.

Los días no pasaron demasiado lentos para Isobel – quien estaba muy atareada con los preparativos de la boda, con las visitas a George, con las cenas en Downton, con los almuerzos y los paseos con la condesa viuda y con las salidas románticas que seguía teniendo con Dickie –. El corte en la pierna ya casi había cicatrizado.

Isobel empezaba a tener la sensación que podría sobrellevar el amor que sentía por el doctor Clarkson. Richard vivía en su corazón de manera silenciosa. Isobel pensaba cada día en él pero ya no sentía tanto dolor al hacerlo. Parecía estar acostumbrándose a ese amor que ella percibía como imposible.

Cuando la señora Crawley bajó la guardia fue cuando todo empezó a complicarse.

Después de un largo paseo con lord Merton por el pueblo, ambos se despidieron para que Isobel pudiera ir a comprar unos zapatos para el día de la boda y Dickie no los viera. La señora Crawley se dirigió a una tienda especialmente pequeña y coqueta que había hacia el final del pueblo. Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar fijarse en el escaparate del sastre del pueblo. Contempló durante unos minutos una pajarita muy elegante que se exhibía delante de ella. Richard fue su primer pensamiento. Solamente faltaban cuatro días para su cumpleaños. Era una lástima que ese año no pudiera ni felicitarlo. Ese sería un regalo ideal para él.

Isobel siguió caminando hacia su destino pero sin dejar de pensar en aquella pajarita de color azul oscuro que tanto le había gustado. Se imaginó a Richard llevándola. Se imaginó a ella felicitándolo como cada año. Aquello no iba a ocurrir por desgracia… Acompañados por el vaivén del andar de la señora Crawley, sus pensamientos no dejaron de brotar en su mente. Se acordó del primer cumpleaños del doctor Clarkson en el que ella había estado presente. Él siempre decía que lo mejor que podía hacer en su cumpleaños era trabajar duro en el hospital. Pero siempre obtenía un detalle por parte de las enfermeras: un sombrero, una bufanda… Hasta se hizo una colecta para un buen reloj un año.

La señora Crawley se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Volvía a sentir ese peso en el pecho que tanto le molestaba. Que hacía su respiración más pesada. Secretamente deseaba cruzarse con el doctor Clarkson por la calle en cualquier momento. Fantaseó con la idea de encontrárselo por la calle el día de su cumpleaños y poder felicitarle. Luego intentó sacar de su cabeza esos pensamientos que a la vez que feliz también la hacían sentir culpable.

A la mañana siguiente, Isobel recibió con sorpresa a Violet y a George en su casa.

Violet: Mira a quien he traído conmigo… Cora me ha pedido si puede pasar el día con sus abuelas…

La señora Crawley cogió a George en brazos y le sonrió.

Isobel: Hola cariño.

Luego miró a Violet con mirada pícara.

Isobel: Querrá decir con su abuela y… con su bisabuela.

Violet levantó la barbilla en señal de desaprobación.

Violet: Lo que sea.

Isobel: Claro. Vamos al salón.

Ambas mujeres entraron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá, Isobel puso a George encima de su falda.

Isobel: Ya está casi todo listo para la boda. Solamente nos faltará ultimar algunos detalles cuando la fecha sea más inminente y ya está.

Violet pareció no oírla. Miró hacia el fuego que quemaba en la chimenea y luego giró la cabeza para mirar a Isobel de nuevo.

Violet: ¿Cómo está el doctor Clarkson?

Isobel se sorprendió.

Isobel: ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Violet: Es que hace tiempo que no lo veo…

Isobel: Yo tampoco.

Violet: ¿No?

Isobel: No. Ya sabe que no trabajo en el hospital.

Violet: Pero pensé que quizá habían hablado…

La señora Crawley intentó desviar el tema.

Isobel: A propósito del trabajo, he encontrado otra ocupación beneficiosa para la comunidad en la que ocupar estas últimas semanas que quedan antes de la boda.

Violet: Espero que esta vez no tenga nada que ver con Downton…

Isobel: No. Voy a dar de comer a los pobres al lado de la taberna que hay en el centro de Ripon. Creo que seré útil allí.

Violet: ¿Me lo va a contar o no?

Isobel: ¿Cómo?

Violet: Si me va a contar qué está pasando entre el doctor Clarkson y mi prima Isobel.

Isobel: No hable de mí como si no estuviera aquí.

Violet: Estoy tratando de llamar su atención.

La señora Crawley no pudo evitar elevar el tono de voz.

Isobel: ¡No está pasando nada entre el doctor y yo!

Violet: Si no me lo quiere contar, lo respeto. Pero no me diga que no pasa nada.

La señora Crawley desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Era obvio que no quería hablar del tema ni con Violet ni con nadie.

Esa noche, Richard volvió a aparecer en los sueños de Isobel – turbándola como de costumbre –. Se levantó y fue al baño. Se lavó la cara con abundante agua y se miró al espejo. Su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza que le caía por el lado derecho del rostro. Observó las arrugas que había en su rostro y en su cuello. Se las acarició. El paso de los años había hecho mella en su piel tersa y en su figura. No podía entender cómo, a su edad, podía sentir una pasión como aquella por un hombre. Volvió a la cama y se durmió.

Ese fin de semana, Isobel no pudo dejar de pensar en el cumpleaños de Richard. Solamente quedaban horas para que el doctor Clarkson sumara un año más a su edad y ella no debía felicitarle. Pero se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Por su parte, Richard, en el hospital, tampoco había dejado de pensar en ella y se preguntaba si lo felicitaría por su cumpleaños. Sabía que lo más probable era que no pero tenía la esperanza de que sí.

Cuando finalmente llegó el día, la señora Crawley no pudo hacer nada más que empezar a reordenar toda la casa para tratar de no pensar y de no ceder a sus deseos de felicitarlo. Empezó con el salón: ordenó los libros alfabéticamente. Luego fue a su habitación y se deshizo de ropa que ya no necesitaba. Finalmente subió al desván y decidió cambiarlo todo de lugar. Cuando hubo terminado con su propósito se dio cuenta de que aun era de día y de que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza a Richard.

En un impulso salió de casa y se dirigió rápidamente a la sastrería donde había visto la pajarita azul. No pudo evitar comprarla. Quería felicitarlo y darle un regalo. Pensó que podrían verse aquel día como excepción, solamente porque se trataba de su cumpleaños. Sería una visita rápida. En el fondo de su corazón, Isobel sabía que se estaba autoengañando con todas aquellas frases positivas que se repetían en su mente. Sabía que el doctor Clarkson y ella no se veían como amigos. Sabía que esa visita no tenía nada que ver con su amistad y ni siquiera con su cumpleaños. Sólo era una excusa para verle. Una buena excusa para volver a estar cerca del hombre que amaba.

La señora Crawley se esperó hasta la noche para ir a casa del doctor Clarkson. Sabía que, como cada año, Richard habría trabajado igual que siempre en el día de su cumpleaños y no llegaría a su casa hasta la noche. Firme y decidida, Isobel le dijo al chófer que la llevara hacia la casa del doctor.

Una vez allí, Isobel avanzó nerviosa hacia la puerta de la casa, con el regalo envuelto en su mano. Llamó al timbre y esperó, mirando al suelo, que el doctor Clarkson abriera. Estaba nerviosa pero no quería que él lo notara. Tardó unos segundos en fijar la mirada en la puerta. Quería mantenerse firme y fuerte.

Richard abrió la puerta y casi se desmayó al ver a la señora Crawley. No se dijeron nada por unos segundos.

Richard: Pensaba… pensaba que estabas muy enfadada conmigo.

Isobel: No. Siento lo que pasó el otro día. No fui justa contigo, Richard.

Para Richard, oír su nombre saliendo de los labios de Isobel era como una suave y delicada caricia en su cuerpo. La dejó pasar.

Isobel entró en casa del doctor Clarkson y la observó durante unos minutos mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Era pequeña pero acogedora.

Richard: ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Isobel: No. Sólo he venido para felicitarte.

Richard se quedó mirándola.

Isobel: Muchas felicidades.

La señora Crawley alargó su brazo para darle el regalo que le había comprado.

Isobel: Te he comprado esto.

El doctor Clarkson sonrió. Estaba realmente sorprendido.

Richard: Muchas gracias.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá. El doctor Clarkson dejó su regalo, aun envuelto, encima de la mesa y se volvió a levantar para prepararle a Isobel una bebida.

Isobel: No hacía falta.

Richard: Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de esta visita y del regalo.

Isobel: Ni siquiera lo has abierto.

Richard: Ahora lo abro, primero quería que estuvieras cómoda.

Ambos se sonrieron. El ambiente empezaba a estar cargado de romanticismo y de una leve pero creciente tensión sexual.

Richard abrió el regalo con torpeza. Tener a Isobel en su casa lo ponía muy nervioso. Al doctor Clarkson le encantó el regalo y se lo agradeció a la señora Crawley. Lo dejó encima de la mesa de nuevo, esta vez desenvuelto. Luego se sentó más cerca de Isobel. Aun no había desistido de la idea de conquistarla.

Richard: ¿Por qué has venido realmente?

Isobel: Ya te lo he dicho. Para felicitarte y darte el regalo.

Richard: Claro.

Ninguno de los dos se creía esa excusa. Pero fingieron creérsela por unos minutos, mientras charlaban de cosas intrascendentes esperando el momento oportuno para besarse.

Ese momento llegó cuando Isobel notó la mano de Richard en su pierna.

Richard: ¿Cómo está la herida?

Isobel: ¿Quieres verla?

Richard la miró con deseo.

Richard: Claro.

La señora Crawley se levantó poco a poco la falda y se bajó la media. El doctor Clarkson observó sus muslos embobado. Sabía exactamente lo que la señora Crawley estaba haciendo. Quería excitarlo y ese juego le gustaba.

Richard pasó la mano por encima de la cicatriz de Isobel.

Richard: Casi ha cicatrizado del todo…

Isobel asintió.

Richard volvió a pasar la mano por encima de la cicatriz.

Richard: ¿Te duele cuando te la toco?

La señora Crawley negó con la cabeza.

Richard: ¿Qué sientes?

Isobel: Me gusta que me toques…

El doctor Clarkson se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.

Richard: Y a mí tocarte…

De repente las manos de Isobel estaban en el pelo del doctor Clarkson, las del doctor en su espalda, sus labios acariciándose en un apasionado beso. Pronto Isobel se encontró tendida en el sofá con el doctor Clarkson encima besándola. Podía notar el bulto de su entrepierna rozándola entre sus piernas. Estaba tan excitada que le quitó la chaqueta al doctor Clarkson y empezó a desabotonarle el chaleco.

El doctor Clarkson no podía dejar de besar los labios de la señora Crawley mientras sentía como las manos de ella querían deshacerse de su ropa. Él no se oponía a eso. Todo lo contrario, lo que más quería era que tanto su ropa como la de Isobel acabaran en el suelo de su salón.

La señora Crawley se medio incorporó, sin interrumpir los besos, para quitarse el vestido por la cabeza. El doctor Clarkson la ayudó. Luego le deshizo el recogido del pelo mientras le lamía el cuello. Isobel no podía evitar jadear, la pasión le salía por los poros. Richard le acarició el pelo suelto a Isobel y se separó un momento para mirarla a los ojos. Isobel le sonrió. Luego siguieron besándose un largo rato con las piernas enredadas, con sus sexos húmedos frotándose contra el otro…

De repente se oyó el timbre de la puerta. Isobel y Richard se quedaron muy quietos. Estuvieron en shock durante unos segundos mirando hacia la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar y se oyó una voz de mujer.

Cora: Doctor Clarkson, somos los Grantham. Hemos venido a felicitarle.


	11. Chapter 11

La señora Crawley apartó al doctor Clarkson de encima de ella y se puso de pie.

Isobel: Richard, rápido, ayúdame a recoger mi ropa. No pueden verme.

Richard se levantó rápidamente. Había sido incapaz de reaccionar antes de oír la voz de Isobel pero comprendía que si los Grantham la veían medio desnuda en su casa a esas horas se daría una situación realmente incómoda.

Mientras el doctor Clarkson se abrochaba la camisa y el chaleco, Isobel acabó de recoger su ropa del suelo y se escondió en el baño. Estaba descalza, con sus enaguas y su pelo suelto.

Richard fue a abrir la puerta.

Cora: Doctor Clarkson, felicidades.

Richard: Gracias.

Detrás de Cora estaban lord Grantham, Edith, Mary y Tom. Richard les invitó a pasar y, después de servirse un poco de té, todos se sentaron en el sofá.

Richard: Me extraña un poco que estén ustedes aquí a estas horas.

Cora: Lo sé. Ha sido idea de Robert. No sabe cuánta importancia tiene usted para nuestra familia.

Richard sorbió un poco de su té.

Richard: Gracias, me siento halagado.

Mary: ¡Qué bonita pajarita tiene aquí!

El doctor Clarkson fijó su mirada en Mary. Ella había cogido la pajarita que Isobel le había regalado y la sostenía entre sus manos, observándola. Richard palideció.

Mary levantó la vista hacia él.

Mary: ¿Ha sido un regalo?

Richard: Sí. Un… un regalo.

Mary: Debe usted tener muy buenos amigos…

Richard: Ha sido un regalo de un colega médico.

Mary: ¿De un hombre?

Richard: Sí. ¿Por qué?

Mary: Bueno, no parece un regalo hecho por un hombre.

Cora: Mary…

Mary Crawley lanzó una mirada pícara al doctor Clarkson. Él no se atrevió a contestar para no complicar más la situación. No quería ser descubierto, no quería que tuvieran la más mínima sospecha de lo que estaba pasando realmente.

Tom: Perdone, doctor Clarkson. ¿Dónde está el baño?

Richard le contestó ajeno a que era allí donde se escondía Isobel.

Richard: Al fondo a la derecha. La segunda puerta.

Tom: Gracias.

El antiguo chófer de la familia Grantham se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia el baño. Al abrir la puerta Tom se encontró cara a cara con Isobel. Casi se desmayó de la impresión. No se esperaba a nadie en el baño y menos a la señora Crawley – quien ya se había vestido y peinado –.

Tom: ¿Qué hace aquí escondida?

Isobel le indicó con las manos que bajara su tono de voz y cerró la puerta del baño detrás de Tom. Empezaron a hablar susurrando.

Isobel: Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí.

Tom: Pensaba que su relación con el doctor Clarkson se había terminado.

Isobel: Y estabas en lo correcto. Solo he venido a traerle su regalo de cumpleaños.

Tom: ¿La pajarita?

Isobel: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tom: Si solamente ha venido a traerle un regalo, ¿qué hace escondida aquí?

La señora Crawley se dio por vencida. Era obvio que Tom sabía que había pasado algo más entre Isobel y Richard esa noche.

Tom: Por cierto, me da vergüenza decirle esto pero…

Isobel: ¿Qué pasa?

Tom: Su vestido está al revés.

La señora Crawley se tocó el vestido. Efectivamente se lo había puesto mal. Muerta de la vergüenza se llevo las manos a la cara. Tom también se sintió avergonzado, era obvio para él que Isobel se había quitado el vestido en compañía del doctor Clarkson.

Tom: Me voy. Tranquilícese. No le diré a nadie que la he visto pero recuerde lo que le dije aquella noche en Downton. Piense en lord Merton. Él no merece esto.

Isobel: Lo sé, lo sé. Soy mala persona.

Tom: No diga eso. Sólo es que es difícil renunciar a lo que queremos de verdad. Y sabe que no tiene por qué renunciar a ello.

La señora Crawley lo miró caminar por el pasillo y volvió a cerrar la puerta antes de que alguien la viera.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Isobel y Richard se reunieron en el salón. El doctor Clarkson empezó a recoger las copas mientras Isobel lo observaba sin decir nada. Estaba pensativa. Las frases de Tom la habían hecho reflexionar. Por su parte, Richard tenía miedo de besarla porque no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de la señora Crawley.

En un momento dado ella empezó a recoger también para ayudarle. Cuando hubieron acabado se quedaron de pie mirando a la habitación, evitándose mutuamente las miradas. Se sentían nerviosos e incómodos después de la situación que se había producido.

Richard: Supongo que tienes que irte…

Isobel: Sí, debería…

Richard: Por un momento pensaba que nos descubrirían.

La señora Crawley le sonrió.

Isobel: Ha sido una situación muy estresante.

Richard: Sí.

La señora Crawley no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Richard. Avanzó hacia él para tocarle el pelo, el bigote, la mejilla. El doctor Clarkson cerró los ojos y sonrió. Isobel acercó sus labios a los de él para besarlo tiernamente.

Isobel: Mientras estaba escondida he estado pensando.

Richard: ¿Vas a marcharte de nuevo junto a él verdad?

La señora Crawley cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Isobel: No. He tomado una decisión. No quiero renunciar a ti.

El doctor Clarkson abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Sentía el corazón saltando en su pecho. Una alegría inmensa le invadió el estómago.

Isobel: Voy a dejar a lord Merton.

Richard no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella para besarla en las mejillas y en la boca mientras la abrazaba. La señora Crawley se zafó de él.

Isobel: Entiende que no es fácil para mí decírselo. Lo haré mañana, he quedado con él. Pero ahora necesito marcharme y descansar.

Richard: Lo entiendo. Pero piensa que luego podremos estar juntos sin tener que escondernos. Tengo muchas ganas, Isobel…

La mano del doctor Clarkson acarició el pelo de ella fugazmente antes de que la señora Crawley recogiera todas sus cosas y se marchara.

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Crawley se puso el vestido más viejo que encontró y apenas se arregló. Se sentía tan mal consigo misma por lo que iba a hacer que no arreglarse le parecía una especie de castigo, un grito al mundo de que no era una buena persona.

De camino al parque donde había quedado con lord Merton intentó pensar cómo se lo tomaría él, si gritaría, si lloraría, si se mostraría entero, si lo aceptaría o si, por el contrario, intentaría convencerla de que no le dejara. Isobel seguía sintiendo el nudo en el estómago que se le había formado la noche anterior, nada más decidir que tenía que decirle a Dickie que la boda se cancelaba.

Aunque veía la figura de lord Merton esperándola a lo lejos, caminó con lentitud porque no quería que llegara el momento de tener que decirle que lo dejaba. Sin embargo, cada segundo que pasaba la empujaba más y más hacia el inicio de esas palabras que tan difíciles de decir le parecían.

Finalmente lo tuvo cara a cara. No fue hasta que lo miró a los ojos para saludarlo que vio las lágrimas que brotaban de ellos. La señora Crawley nunca había visto a su prometido llorar y se quedó paralizada al ver como esas gotas de agua salían a borbotones de los ojos de lord Merton.

Dickie se abrazó a ella fuertemente. Isobel lo oía sollozar como si fuera un niño. Por un instante algo absurdo pasó por su cabeza: ¿Podía ser que alguien le hubiera dicho que Richard y ella se habían besado? ¿Podía ser que alguien los hubiera visto besándose y por lo tanto lord Merton ya supiera la noticia y con sus lágrimas pretendiera evitar que lo dejara? Las preguntas que se hacía la cabeza de la señora Crawley no tardaron mucho en hallar respuesta.

Dickie: Cariño…

Isobel: Yo, lo siento…

Dickie: ¿Ya lo sabes?

La señora Crawley guardó silencio por unos momentos, confundida.

Isobel: ¿Saber el qué?

Lord Merton intentó reprimirse las lágrimas pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Dickie: Mi hermana ha muerto.

Isobel: Dios mío…

Isobel palideció de repente. Las lágrimas de Dickie no tenían nada que ver con la noticia que ella pensaba darle aquel día. No había previsto que algo grave como aquello pudiera haber sucedido. La señora Crawley no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

Dickie: Menos mal que estás aquí. No sé cómo podría pasar por esto sin ti. Te quiero tanto…

Isobel: Y yo a ti.

¿Y yo a ti? La señora Crawley se sintió estúpida segundos después de haber ofrecido esa respuesta. Era una hipócrita diciéndole eso cuando había acudido a la cita con la intención clara de dejarlo por otro hombre. La pregunta era: ¿aún pretendía dejarlo por Richard? ¿Justo cuando su hermana había muerto? Simplemente no podía, no podía hacerlo. Sería cruel, sería inhumano…

Dickie: El funeral es el viernes. No te preocupes por mis hijos, ni siquiera van a acudir, tampoco se llevaban demasiado bien con su tía. ¿Vas a estar conmigo en el funeral, verdad?

Isobel: Cla… Claro.

Dickie: Me siento avergonzado por estar llorando como un niño pequeño pero me han comunicado la noticia hace solamente una hora. Siento mucho que me hayas visto así.

Isobel: No digas eso. Es comprensible dadas las circunstancias.

Dickie: Gracias. Mi hermana era una persona realmente importante para mí y era joven… Demasiado joven para morir.

Isobel: ¿Cómo ha sido?

Dickie: Los médicos no lo saben muy bien. El corazón se le ha parado de repente. Puede que estuviera enferma y no lo supiéramos. Al menos dicen que no ha sufrido.

Isobel: Eso es importante.

Dickie: Sí.

Se volvieron a abrazar. Definitivamente, Isobel no podía dejarlo en aquellos momentos.

La cita transcurrió entre sollozos y la señora Crawley volvió a su casa, desorientada. No sabía qué hacer en aquellos momentos. Se podía decir que una especie de fuerza del destino había querido que siguiera con lord Merton y quizá fuera así porque seguir esa pasión que sentía por el doctor Clarkson era un error.

Estuvo dando muchas vueltas al tema de cómo decirle a Richard lo que había pasado. No tenía ninguna idea brillante para hacerle comprender que no podía decírselo a lord Merton cuando se le había muerto su hermana pero llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que le hiciera saber pronto al doctor Clarkson que su matrimonio con lord Merton seguía adelante.

Dos días después del encuentro con lord Merton, la señora Crawley se dirigió al hospital para hablar con Richard. Él estaba en su despacho. A Isobel le encantó volver a entrar en el hospital, ver a las enfermeras y a los pacientes, se sentía como en casa… Aun así no podía estar tranquila teniendo que decirle a Richard que seguía adelante con el matrimonio con lord Merton. Sabía que ya había jugado demasiado con el doctor Clarkson. Ella no había querido hacerle daño en ningún caso pero consideraba que la vida había estado jugándole malas pasadas aquellas últimas semanas.

La señora Crawley entró al despacho del doctor. Al verla, el doctor Clarkson se levantó de la silla y fue corriendo hacia ella. Isobel se apartó.

Isobel: Richard, no quiero perderte de verdad…

Richard: ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

Isobel: Yo…

Richard: ¿Qué pasa, Isobel? ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Isobel: No es eso. Es sólo que no se lo he podido decir.

Richard: ¿Pero se lo vas a decir verdad?

Isobel se giró. El doctor Clarkson se acercó a ella por detrás y la envolvió con sus brazos.

Isobel: Tú no lo entiendes.

Richard: ¿Qué ha pasado?

La señora Crawley se zafó de sus brazos y caminó por el despacho mientras miraba a Richard con lágrimas en los ojos. No quería perderlo pero tampoco podía dejar a lord Merton durante los días siguientes a la muerte de su hermana. La boda estaba cada día más cerca, tampoco le quedaba tiempo.

Isobel notó que las lágrimas que se le habían formado en los ojos empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Isobel: No he podido decírselo porque su hermana acaba de morir.

Richard no dijo nada.

Isobel: Entiéndeme, no puedo hacerle esto. Está destrozado. No aguantaría que le dijera que no me voy a casar con él y que lo voy a dejar.

Richard: Lo entiendo pero… entonces prefieres seguir con él y vivir una mentira. Viviríais una mentira los dos. ¿No es mejor un poco de sufrimiento?

Isobel: ¿Un poco? Si lo hubieras visto Richard… Está muy muy triste.

Richard: Es natural. Pero se le pasará.

Isobel: No antes de la boda.

Richard: ¿De verdad no se lo vas a decir?

Isobel: Perdóname pero es que no puedo hacerle eso. No me gusta verlo sufrir, necesita que esté a su lado para superar la muerte de su hermana. Realmente lo necesita.

Richard: Yo también te necesito.

Isobel bajó la cabeza.

Isobel: No me lo hagas más difícil por favor.

Richard: Como quieras.

Isobel: No te enfades.

Richard: ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Yo… yo te amo, Isobel. Te amo.

La señora Crawley se quedó boquiabierta, era la primera que vez que Richard le decía que la amaba. Isobel quiso contestarle que ella también le amaba pero no pudo articular palabra y vio como el rostro del doctor Clarkson reflejaba una tristeza profunda al no sentirse correspondido.

Richard: De acuerdo. Ya lo entiendo. No pasa nada.

Isobel: Yo… yo lo siento.

El doctor Clarkson volvió a sentarse en su silla para seguir con su trabajo.

Richard: Debo seguir con esto.

Isobel: Sí.

La señora Crawley se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse.

Richard: Ah, señora Crawley, le agradecería que cerrara la puerta antes de irse.

Una última lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Isobel antes de irse.

Isobel: Por supuesto.


End file.
